Cover on my Heart
by Ruler Of All That Is Evil 87
Summary: Addison gets a request from her sister and she agress straight away even though Derek isn't happy about it. The request backfires and her sister runs, leaving Addison to pick up the pieces once again. It then follows the story line of the show...
1. Chapter 1

Addison walked from the study and into the hallway, where the doorbell rang once more. She glanced at the clock and noticed that it was one o'clock. She wondered who would be calling at this. Addison walked towards her front door as the bell rang once more and opened it to reveal her sister, Adrianna, stood there.

"Anna, hey." Addison grinned at her younger sister.

"Hey Addi." She grinned back before she hugged her.

"It's so good to see you." Addison hugged her sisterly tightly before pulling away and holding the door open wider so Adrianna could walk in.

"It's good to see you too." Adrianna smiled and walked into the house.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Addison looked at her sister.

"Do you have a coffee for me?" She smiled at Addison.

"Of course." Addison smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Adrianna followed her into the kitchen where she sat down at the table.

"So how's life in the fashion industry?" Addison glanced at her sister as she got two mugs from the cupboard.

"Good, thanks," Adrianna smiled.

"Good." Addison smiled and poured them each a cup of coffee, before sitting down at the table as well.

"Thanks." Adrianna smiled before she took a sip.

"So, have you found anyone yet?"

"No, I stopped looking."

"Why?" Addison looked at her sister. "There's someone out there for everyone you know."

"I always get the wrong men." Adrianna sighed.

"You'll find him one day." Addison smiled and reached across the table, taking hold of her sister's hand.

"Maybe." She gave a small smile.

"You will, just keep believing."

"How are things with you and your man?" Adrianna wanted to change the topic and smiled at her sister.

"Me and Derek are good." Addison smiled. "Married eleven years now, can you believe it?"

"To be honest I can." She grinned.

"You know, I can still look at him now and get butterflies in my stomach like I did when we first met." Addison smiled.

"Aww cute," Adrianna grinned. "I'm happy for you Addi." She squeezed her hand.

"Thank you sis." Addison grinned as well. "Now we just need to find someone for you and Archer and we're all married."

"Archer and married?" Adrianna looked at her sceptically.

"Okay good point there."

Adrianna just grinned at her sister.

"So, how have you been lately? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"I'm good." She answered quickly.

"Really?" Addison looked at her baby sister, she knew her too well.

"Yeah." Adrianna avoided looking her in the eyes.

"Anna? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Well...I want a baby." She whispered.

"Oh." Addison looked at her sister. "What about using a sperm donor?"

"That wouldn't work." Adrianna looked down.

"Why not?"

"I had an appointment at my OB GYN last week..." She looked down.

"And what did they say?" Addison moved closer to her sister.

"That I can't have kids." She mumbled.

"Oh, Anna, I'm so sorry." Addison pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"It's okay." Adrianna said with tears in her eyes. Addison just hugged her sister close, knowing it was what she needed. Adrianna sobbed and clung to her sister.

"Hey, shh, shh, it'll be okay. We'll find a way for you to have a baby." Addison ran her hand up and down Adrianna's back, rocking her softly. She just sobbed and moved closer to Addison. "We'll get you your baby, don't worry." Addison soothed. Adrianna just nodded. "There are ways for you to be a mother Anna, don't worry." Addison held her sister.

"Yeah." She mumbled. Addison kissed her sister's hair and just held her close, running her hand up and down Adrianna's back. Adrianna took a deep breath before she pulled away and looked at Addison with sad eyes.

"It'll be okay." Addison wiped away her sister's tears. "You can still have a baby, just not naturally."

"Maybe." She whispered.

"There is, there's surrogacy, there's adoption."

"I won't have a chance in adopting."

"Why not?" Addison took hold of Adrianna's hand.

"Because I'm single, they won't let me adopt a baby." Adrianna looked down.

"You don't know that. You have a lot to give a child."

"I don't have a father for the baby though."

"Doesn't matter, you have me, Derek, Archer. We'll all be here for you."

"Thanks, but I'm the last on the list without a father for the baby."

"What about surrogacy then?" Addison suggested.

"I don't know." Adrianna looked at he sister.

"A lot of people do it now."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "It means you'll be able to see your baby from the moment it's born."

"That's right." Adrianna smiled at the thought of that.

"It is." Addison smiled as well.

"But I don't want it to be just anyone, you know." She looked at her sister.

"I know." Addison nodded. "You can choose your surrogate mother."

"Well..." Adrianna bit her lip and looked at Addison.

"What?" Addison looked back at her sister.

"Nothing." She shook her head.

"Tell me Anna." Addison squeezed her sister's hand.

"The thing is." Adrianna fumbled with her fingers. "I already have chosen."

"Really?" Addison was surprised but smiled. "That's good. Have you asked them?"

"No not yet." She looked at Addison.

"But you will soon?"

"Can you have the baby for me?" Adrianna said straight out, now or never. Addison was shocked and didn't know what to say. "I know it's a big thing, but I couldn't wish for someone better than you Addi." Adrianna looked at her sister nervously.

"You want me to carry your baby for you?"

"Yeah, please think about it."

Addison looked at her sister and was silent for a while. "Okay." She nodded. "I will. I'll have a baby for you."

"Really??" Adrianna's eyes lit up.

"Yes." Addison nodded, it was a big step but she would do anything for her sister to see her happy.

"Oh my god, I love you Addi." She jumped up and hugged her sister tightly.

"I'll need to talk to Derek though." Addison smiled and hugged her sister back.

"Yeah of course." Adrianna smiled at her widely andd Addison smiled back. "Thank you Addi, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'd do anything for my baby sister."

"I have the best big sister on the whole wide world." Adrianna grinned like a little girl before she kissed Addison on the cheek. Addison laughed softly and looked at her sister. "You think Derek will agree?" Adrianna looked at her nervously.

"I don't know. I'll talk to him tonight okay?" Addison looked back at her sister.

"Okay, thanks. Addi."

"No problem." Addison smiled. "Want to stay for dinner?"

"You're cooking?" Adrianna looked sceptically.

"Not really. Derek does most of the cooking, I do the easy bits." She smiled.

"Okay then I'll stay." She grinned.

Addison laughed. "Okay."

---

Derek opened the front door of his house and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. He slipped off his shoes and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey ladies." He smiled.

"Hey babe." Addison grinned at him, standing up and walking towards him, kissing him on the lips.

"Hey." Derek grinned and kissed her back, his hands on her hips.

"How was your day?" She whispered into the kiss.

"It just got better." He mumbled against her lips.

"Good." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I see we have a guest, hey Adrianna." Derek smiled at her, holding Addison close.

"Hey Derek." She smiled back at him.

"She's joining us for dinner." Addison smiled looking between them.

"I hope you're both okay with lasagne then?" Derek looked at them.

"Yep." They smiled.

"Want some help?" Addison looked at him.

"No thanks, I'm sure you have a lot to talk about." He grinned.

"Okay." Addison smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you." Derek whispered.

"I love you too."

"You both are making me sick here." Adrianna called and grinned at them.

"Sorry." Addison smiled and pulled back from Derek.

"It's cute somehow." Adrianna smiled. Addison smiled and sat down at the table with Adrianna again. Derek started to cook and listened to their conversation. They were talking about babies and Adrianna was smiling widely.

---

Later that day Derek and Addison were snuggled up against each other on the couch.

"Why was Adrianna here today?" Derek looked at her.

"She found out that she can't have kids."

"Oh, that's sad."

"It is." Addison sighed and nodded. "She wants to use a surrogate mother."

"Really? She wants a baby so badly?" Derek looked at her.

"She does, she really does. She's given up on finding someone, so a baby is what she wants."

"You think surrogacy is the right think for her?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "Anna really wants a baby and this way she can be a part of the baby's life from contraception."

"If that's what she wants."

"It is." Addison turned so she was facing him. "She has a surrogate mother picked out."

"Really? Someone we know?" Derek looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Who is she?"

"Me." Addison looked at him nervously. Derek just looked at her with wide eyes. "Anna wants me to carry a baby for her, she really wants me to carry a baby for her, and I said I would but would have to talk to you first."

"Have you even thought about that long enough?"

"Derek, she's my sister. I want her to be happy."

"And what's with you, with us, have you thought about that?" He looked at her.

"I won't do it if you don't want me to, but I want to help her."

"I don't know, it's a big thing." Derek sighed.

"At least this way the baby is still a part of her."

"I'm still not sure if you should do that."

"All I'll be doing is carrying the baby for her, that's it." Addison looked at him.

"That's it? You don't really believe what you're saying right now?" Derek shook his head.

"So what will I be doing then Derek?"

"You'll get attached Addison."

"No I won't." She shook her head. "And it's not like I'll never see the baby again, they'll be my niece or nephew."

"Addison, when you're holding one of the babies in the hospital just for a few minutes in your arms it's hard for you to lay them back, and you think you can carry a baby for nine months and then give it to your sister so easily?!"

"I will be able to give this baby to Anna, I'll do it all for her."

"You say that now." Derek looked at her.

"Derek, I'd do anything for her."

"You want to carry another man's baby for you sister?"

"Yes, so she can become a mum."

"Well, it's your body." He sighed.

"Derek it could be her only chance."

"And you think you can handle it?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Then do it."

"You okay with it?" She looked at him.

"Yeah." Derek looked down.

"Okay, thank you." She kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me." He stood up. "I have to take a shower."

Addison sighed and looked at him. "Babe."

"What?" Derek turned around.

"I won't do this if you don't want me to."

"You've already decided, it's okay."

"I won't if it's going to upset you." She looked at him.

"I'm okay Addison, I just have to get used to it."

"Really?"

"Yes." He gave a small smile.

"Okay." Addison stood up and walked towards him, wrapping her arms around her waist. Derek pulled her close and rested his head on her shoulder. "How about some hot shower sex?" She whispered.

"I would love that." He whispered back before he kissed her neck.

"Come on then." She led him up to the bathroom where they had hot shower sex before moving to the bedroom and continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so I forgot to mention last time that this fic is actually written with _**Satan-wears-prada**_. We hope you enjoy reading it as much as we are enjoying writing it :-)

* * *

A week later Addison laid on the exam table in her doctor's office, Adrianna stood right beside her holding her hand as the doctor started with the procedure. Addison smiled nervously at her sister and squeezed Adrianna's hand.

"Thank you Addi." Adrianna smiled down at her big sister.

"It's what sisters do." Addison smiled.

"No, just the best sister does something like that."

"You owe me big time for this you know that right?" Addison joked.

"I'll do anything for you." Adrianna smiled.

"I know." Addison smiled and squeezed her sister's hand again.

"Where's Derek, I thought he would come with you?" Adrianna looked down at her sister.

"He had a surgery." Addison looked down at the doctor.

"Oh." Adrianna replied.

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"Okay, we are finished here." The doctor stood up and smiled at them.

"When should I take a test to see if I am pregnant?" Addison looked at the doctor.

"You can do the test in two weeks."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Good, just stay like that for half an hour before you get up." The doctor looked at her.

"I will." Addison nodded again.

"Good." He smiled at them before he left the room. Addison smiled and turned to look at Adrianna.

"I'm going to have a baby." Adrianna grinned widely.

"Anna, don't get too excited, there's the chance it might not work."

"I have a feeling that it will work."

"Yeah?" Addison smiled.

"Yes." Adrianna smiled back at her sister.

"Okay then. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't mind, as long as the baby is healthy, I'm happy."

"Good." Addison grinned.

"Thanks again, Addi, you have no idea how much that means to me." Adrianna squeezed her hand.

"I know you'd do the same for me." Addison smiled softly.

"I would do everything for my big sister."

"And I'd do the same for you."

Adrianna smiled down at her.

"I'm really excited for you." Addison smiled at her sister.

"Thanks, I can't wait to have a baby." She smiled back.

"And hopefully you will in nine months time."

"Yeah I hope. What's with you and Derek?" Adrianna looked at her sister.

"Nothing's wrong with us." Addison looked at her sister.

"Don't you want kids?" She asked curiously.

"We do." Addison nodded.

"That's good. Our kids could grow up together then." Adrianna smiled.

"They could." Addison grinned and Adrianna smiled happily at her sister. Addison smiled back and squeezed her sister's hand.

"You think we can go already?" Adrianna looked at her.

"Has it been half an hour?"

"I think yeah."

"Okay then." Addison nodded and sat up.

"Okay." Adrianna smiled at her.

"Let's go."

---

Two weeks later Adrianna paced up and down in front of Addison's bathroom. "Can you hurry up please?" She called.

"I can't pee with you telling me to hurry up!" Addison yelled back.

"Come on Addi."

"Anna! Shush! Let me pee in peace!"

"Sorry, but I want to know." Adrianna sat down on the bed.

"Give me chance!"

"Okay." She sighed.

"Thank you."

"Are you finished?" Adrianna called after a while.

"Yes, hang on."

"Good."

A few minutes later and Addison walked out of the bathroom.

"When do we know?" Adrianna was excited.

"We have to wait three minutes." Addison sat down on the bed and pulled her legs under her.

"Okay." Adrianna stared at the clock in front of her.

"Don't watch the time Anna."

"It takes forever." She sighed and continued to stare at the clock.

"It will if you stare at the clock." Addison looked at her sister.

"Okay, okay." Adrianna looked at her.

"So have you found somewhere nice to live?"

"I still have my old apartment."

"It's only one bedroom." Addison looked at Adrianna.

"I like it there."

"You'll need somewhere bigger for a baby though."

"I don't know..." Adrianna sighed.

"I could help you look." Addison suggested.

"Okay, we could do that." She smiled.

"How about Wednesday? I'm not working then."

"Sure, thanks Addi."

"No problem." Addison smiled and glanced at the clock. "It's been three minutes."

"Oh god, I can't look." Adrianna closed her eyes. Addison stood up and got the pregnancy test, looking down at it. "And?" Adrianna asked.

"It's positive." Addison smiled and handed the pregnancy test to her sister.

"Oh my god." Her eyes widened as she stared at the test.

"I'm pregnant." Addison placed a hand on her stomach.

"Oh my god." Adrianna yelled again before she jumped up and hugged Addison. Addison grinned and hugged her sister tightly. "I'm going to have a baby." Adrianna said with tears in her eyes.

"You are." Addison grinned.

"I can't believe it."

"It's amazing."

"I'm going to be a mum." Adrianna smiled.

"You are. In nine months time you'll have a little baby." Addison smiled widely.

"It's amazing." She grinned.

"It is. In about four months time we'll be able to feel this baby move."

Adrianna smiled at her before she hugged her tightly again.

"You're going to be a mummy." Addison whispered and hugged Adrianna back.

"Thanks to you, Addi."

"It's no problem."

"You're the best." Adrianna grinned.

Addison laughed. "I know I am."

"Oh shut up." She joked. Addison laughed and stuck her tongue out. Adrianna smiled at her.

"Now all you have to do is plan for this baby." Addison smiled.

"I know, that's so exciting."

"At least you get to keep your figure." Addison sighed dramatically.

"I know." Adrianna stuck her tongue out and grinned widely.

Addison smiled. "And you don't have to go through the pain of childbirth." She sighed again.

"Yeah, I would like to give birth on my own, but..." Adrianna sighed.

"Hey, it's okay." Addison ran her hands up and down Adrianna's arms soothingly. "At least you're going to be a part of this pregnancy."

"You're right." She looked up at Addison.

"I am. You're going to here for everything." Addison smiled.

"Yeah, I'm having a baby." Adrianna smiled back.

"You are, I'm going to be an auntie." Addison grinned.

"Aunt Addi." She grinned. "Sounds cute."

"Mummy Adrianna." Addison grinned.

"Oh god." Adrianna laughed and Addison laughed as well with her sister, the bedroom door opening and Derek walking in.

"Hey girls." He smiled at the two.

"Hey babe." Addison grinned and kissed him.

"Hey." Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Guess what, Der."

"Hmm?" He looked at Addison.

"I'm pregnant. Anna's going to be a mummy."

"Wow, congratulations." Derek looked at them and Addison grinned at Derek. "So you are pregnant." He looked at Addison.

"Yeah, I am." She nodded and smiled softly. Derek smiled at her before he walked to Adrianna and hugged her. Addison smiled and watched them.

"I'm really happy for you, Anna." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, Derek." Adrianna grinned.

"You're going to be an Uncle Derek." Addison smiled at him.

"I know." Derek smiled. "I hope it's a boy, I couldn't stand three of you girls." He grinned at them. They pretend to be hurt and Addison slapped Derek playfully in the arm. "Ouch!" He patted his arm and smirked at them. Addison pouted at him and crossed her arms. "What?" Derek chuckled.

"You're mean." Addison stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're so cute when you pout, you know that?" He smiled and Addison continued to pout at him. "Really cute." Derek wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Tenderly she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her closer and his tongue parted her lips softly. Addison grinned into the kiss, her fingers moving through his hair.

"Hello guys, I'm still in here." Adrianna called. They pulled back slowly and smiled sheepishly. "I think I should go, so you two can have a bit of fun." Adrianna grinned. Addison blushed slightly and smiled at her sister.

"Thanks Anna, I'm sure we'll have a lot of fun." Derek smirked.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Addison looked at Adrianna.

"Okay, bye." She smiled at them before she left. Addison turned her attention back to Derek and kissed him again. He softly kissed her back.

"I love you Derek." She mumbled into the kiss.

"I love you too." Derek whispered before he started to kiss her neck.

"Hmm." Addison closed her eyes, titling her head to the side so he had better access. Derek trailed kisses over her neck while his hands slipped under her shirt. She moaned softly, her hands running up and down his chest. He softly bit her neck before he took her shirt off.

They rid each other of all clothing before they moved back towards the bed. Derek cupped her breasts and kissed her passionately. Addison moaned softly, her hips rubbing against his. He slid into her and started to trust slowly and her legs wrapped around his waist instantly, taking him in deeper. Derek let his lips wander to her breasts and kissed them softly. Her hands ran through his hair, her hips rocking against his.

"Addison." He moaned as he trusted in and out of her.

It wasn't long before she cried his name in pleasure, her orgasm sweeping over her body. Derek joined her, moaning out her name in pleasure. She clung to him as she came down from her high. He wrapped his arms around and breathed heavily.

"That was amazing."

"I love you Addi." He whispered before he kissed her softly.

"I love you too Der."

He smiled at her and pulled her close. Addison gave a small yawn, snuggling close to him. Derek held her close and watched her.

"I'm tired." She whispered.

"Me too." He yawned.

"Let's sleep then."

"I like sleeping next to you." He smiled.

"Good." Addison grinned and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams." Derek kissed her forehead before he closed his eyes. It wasn't long before she was sleeping peacefully. Derek fell asleep, holding her close.

* * *

Read and review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Two months later Derek and Addison were snuggled up on the couch. Derek glanced at her stomach every now and then. Without realising it, Addison had taken to resting her hands on her stomach. Derek watched her, biting his lips. She snuggled closer to him, her hands still on her stomach. He thought about laying his hand on her stomach as well, but decided against it. Addison turned her head and looked up at him, smiling. Derek gave her a small smile before his gaze turned back to her stomach.

"You okay?" She whispered.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"Why shouldn't I?" He couldn't tell her what was going on.

"I don't know, but I know something's bugging you."

"No I'm okay Addison, just let it be."

"Babe, talk to me." She sat up more so she could look at him properly.

"You have no idea what's bugging me, do you?" Derek looked at her.

"No." She shook her head. "Please talk to me."

"The whole pregnancy thing..." He looked down. "I don't know..."

"What do you mean?" Addison frowned.

"I'm not comfortable with it okay." Derek said.

"Why not?"

"You're pregnant and it's not even from me, it's not ours."

"I know." Addison looked at him. "I'm doing this for Anna."

"But I don't know how to deal with it." Derek sighed.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Yeah."

"We'll have our own baby next year honey."

"I just hoped that we could be in that pregnancy together, especially the first time, you know?"

"I'm sorry." She ran her thumb over his cheek. "But this could be Anna's only chance to have a baby."

"I know that, but it came so suddenly." Derek admitted.

"I'm sorry babe."

"Me too." He looked down.

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I would have asked Anna to wait."

"I told you that I didn't feel comfortable with it, but you had already decided Addison."

"I'm sorry bab., I just wanted to help my sister."

"Stop saying that you are sorry." He looked at her.

"I should have listened to you."

"Yeah, we should have talked."

"Yeah." Addison sighed and nodded.

"It's too late now." Derek shrugged.

"Why don't we try for a baby next year?"

"We could."

"We should, have a baby of our own."

"I've always wanted a baby with you."

"And I've always wanted one with you." Addison gave him a smile and caressed his cheek.

"I just wish you weren't pregnant with another man's baby." Derek admitted.

"Me too." She whispered. "But I'm doing this for Anna."

"I know that you are doing this for your sister."

"I don't exactly like the fact that I'm carrying another man's child, but this isn't our baby, this is Anna's baby."

"I know."

"We'll have our own baby next year, I promise."

"Okay." Derek looked at her.

"We will." She gave him a smile and kissed him softly. He softly kissed her back. "I love you Derek, so much." She shifted closer to him.

"I love you too."

They continued to kiss softly before Derek pulled back and looked at Addison. "I'm tired, let's sleep."

"Okay." Addison smiled and stood up. Derek stood up as well and made his way towards the bedroom. Addison turned the TV off and all the lights before walking up the stairs to the bedroom. He quickly undressed before he lay down on the bed while Addison took her make-up off and brushed her hair, before she began to change into her pyjamas, glancing at her stomach quickly first.

"Goodnight." Derek whispered and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, I love you." Addison crawled into bed next to him.

"I love you too." He answered before he shifted and faced the wall. Addison looked at him before she snuggled up to his back and wrapped her arm around his waist. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Addison stayed snuggled up to his back, closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

---

A month later and Addison stood in the bedroom in a pair of black trousers and her bra. She stood sideways and looked in the mirror, looking at her stomach. Derek walked in and watched her for a moment. Addison didn't notice him and carried on looking in the mirror, her hands brushing over her stomach.

"You're starting to show." He smiled at her.

"I am." She smiled back, looking at him now.

"Pregnancy suits you."

"Thanks." Addison blushed slightly. "We should tell the chief."

"Yeah, I think it's time." Derek walked towards her and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled and leaned back into him as he softly kissed her neck.

"I love you." Addison smiled at him.

"I love you too." He mumbled as he sucked on her soft flesh.

"Hmm." She smiled and closed her eyes, titling her head to the side.

"You taste so good." He moaned and bit her neck softly.

"You're going to give me a hickey." Addison whispered.

"Already done." Derek grinned at her.

"Now I have to cover it up." She mumbled.

"I like when you're marked." He smirked. Addison rolled her eyes but smiled. "It's not my fault that you taste so good." He placed a kiss on her hickey. Addison grinned and turned in his arms. Derek smiled at her and held her close.

"We should really get ready for work." She whispered.

"Okay." He pouted.

"I'll be all yours later." Addison pecked his lips.

"I can't wait." He grinned.

Addison smiled and pulled back slowly, reaching and picking up her blouse for the day. "Are you going to come with me to see the chief?"

"Sure, if you want me to." He smiled and got dressed.

"Okay." She smiled at him and pulled the blouse onto her shoulders, before she began to do the buttons up, her hands lingering over her stomach. Derek watched her closely and Addison glanced in the mirror at herself one more time.

"Are you ready?" Derek asked.

"Yep, let's go."

---

An hour later Derek and Addison stood in front of the chief's office. Derek knocked before they entered.

"Hi." Addison smiled at the chief as they sat down.

"Hi, what can I do for you?" The chief smiled at them.

"Well, the thing is, I'm three months pregnant." Addison looked at the chief.

His eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations you two."

"It's not our baby." Addison glanced at Derek before back at the chief. "I'm carrying the baby for my sister."

"Oh..." The chief looked at them. "That's a big step."

"I know, but it could be her only chance."

"Of course and I think it's great that you're helping her."

"Thanks." Addison smiled.

"So you take it slow from now on Addison, okay." The chief looked at her.

"I will." Addison nodded.

"Good, I'll have an eye on you." He smiled.

"Thanks chief." She smiled at him.

"No problem Addison."

"Yeah, so we better get back to work." Addison stood up.

"Okay." The chief smiled at them and Derek stood up as well. They turned and left the office.

"That went well." Derek looked at her.

"It did." She agreed.

"I have a surgery, I should go."

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded at him.

"See you at later then." Derek smiled.

"Yeah, good luck." She smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks." He replied before he walked away quickly. Addison smiled and walked in the opposite direction.

---

After his surgery Derek was looking for his wife in the hospital. Addison was stood by the nurses' station, reading a chart, a hand on her stomach, caressing it lightly. Derek walked towards her but flinched slightly when he saw her hand on her stomach. She continued to rub her stomach, not noticing him.

"Hey." He whispered when he stood behind her.

"Hey babe." Addison grinned up at him and pecked his cheek.

"How are you?" He smiled at her.

"I'm good you? How did your surgery go?"

"I'm the best you know." Derek grinned.

"You are." She grinned back.

"Thanks. I thought we could grab lunch." He smiled at her.

"Sounds good, I'm starving."

"Let's go then." Derek grabbed her hand and they walked towards the cafeteria. Addison smiled and linked her fingers with his. "Tell me what you want, I'll get it." He smiled at her.

"Cheese, tomato and mushroom pizza." Addison smiled at him.

"Wow, you're really hungry." Derek grinned before he walked away to get their food. Addison grinned as well, sitting down at a table, a hand resting on her stomach lightly as she waited for him and her pizza. A few minutes later he came back with her pizza and a sandwich for him

"Thanks babe." Addison smiled and took the pizza from him.

"You're welcome." Derek smiled at took a bite of his sandwich as Addison took a bite of her pizza and savoured the taste. "You like it?"

"I love it, why don't we have any at home?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Derek chuckled.

"Because you live there." Addison took another bite.

"You live there as well Addi." He grinned.

"You do most of the shopping." She pointed out.

"Then I think it's time for you to go more often."

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "You won't let me lift anything heavy!" She pointed at him, taking another bite of her pizza.

"I'm sure you can handle a pizza or two." He chuckled and finished his sandwich.

"Fine then." Addison nodded.

"What?" Derek looked at her.

"I'll buy some pizzas on the way home."

"Okay, thanks."

"Anything you want?" Addison glanced at him, eating her pizza.

"Mhh, you could bring me some chocolate please." Derek smiled at her.

"Hmm, what type?"

"Nougat please."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Thanks." Derek leaned forward and pecked her lips. She kissed him back softly, her hand resting on his cheek. "You want some dessert?" He mumbled against her lips.

"Oh yes." She grinned.

"I saw a good cake earlier, you want one?"

"Sure."

"Be right back." Derek stood up to get her cake. Addison smiled and leaned back in her chair. He came back and put the plate with the cake in front of her. "I brought you something to drink as well." He smiled and put the cup on the table.

"Thanks Der." Addison grinned at him, eating a forkful of cake.

"Can I have a bite?" He looked at her with big eyes. Addison smiled, putting some cake onto the fork and moving it to his mouth. "Thanks babe." He mumbled with his mouth full of cake.

"No problem." Addison smiled and took another bite.

"Drink your tea, Addi." Derek pointed towards the cup. Addison picked up the cup and began to drink her tea. "Good girl." He smiled at her. Addison rolled her eyes and ate some more cake. "Don't roll your eyes at me." He smirked and she just stuck her tongue out at him. "Put that back in."

"Make me."

"Cheeky, aren't we?"

"You love me for it." Addison smiled and ate more cake.

"You think so?" Derek grinned.

"I know so."

"You're absolutely right."

"I always am." Addison grinned widely, holding a forkful of cake out to Derek.

"I'm not so sure about that." He grinned and took the cake in his mouth.

"Oh I am."

"Oh I don't know."

"You do." Addison smiled. "You just don't like to admit it."

"Mhh...no." Derek grinned before he took a forkful of her cake.

"Hey! No cake for you!" She pulled her cake away from him.

"Too late babe." He opened his mouth which was full of cake.

"Eww, Derek, that's gross." She screwed her nose up and turned from him, taking her cake with her. He laughed before he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Addison smiled and finished eating her cake.

"When will you be at home tonight?" Derek looked at her.

"I finish at seven."

"Eight."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"I have to go now." Derek looked at his watch.

"Okay." Addison pouted.

"You're cute when you pout."

Addison continued to pout at him.

"I love you." He kissed her before he walked out of the cafeteria.

"I love you too." Addison smiled at him before leaving as well.


	4. Chapter 4

A month later and Addison stood in the kitchen with Derek as he prepared breakfast.

"I hope pancakes are okay." He smiled at her.

"They are, I'm craving some right now." She smiled.

"Good." Derek turned around and placed his hands on her hips. Addison grinned up at him, pecking his lips a few times and he kissed her back softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." Derek mumbled into the kiss before Addison gasped and jumped slightly. "What?" Derek pulled away.

"The baby kicked." Addison whispered and looked at him wide eyes, her hands on her stomach.

"Really?" He looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Feel." Addison took hold of his hand and placed it on her slight bump, where he was able to feel light kicks.

"Wow." Derek looked down on her bump.

"It's amazing." She whispered and smiled.

"Yeah it is."

"I should phone Anna and tell her."

"You should." Derek smiled.

"I can't wait until we have a baby of our own." Addison grinned at him.

"Nor me, Addi." He grinned back. She leaned up and kissed him softly. Derek wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"I love you Derek." Addison whispered as they kissed.

"I love you too." He pulled her closer and she grinned, kissing him softly. He moaned lowly before his tongue parted her lips and Addison parted her lips instantly, letting his tongue slip into her mouth. Derek lifted her up on the kitchen counter, his lips never leaving hers.

"No counter sex." She whispered.

"Sex?" He pulled back and grinned at her.

"We can't have sex on here."

"You want sex?" Derek had a big grin on his face.

"Hmm, maybe." She smiled at him.

"I love your idea." He grinned and lifted her up before he walked towards the bedroom.

"Derek." She giggled at him.

"Hmm?" He mumbled before he kissed her neck. Addison giggled again and kissed him softly as he laid her down onto the bed. Derek took her shirt off, his hands roamed over her body.

"You know," She whispered and pulled off his top. "I'm just starting my second trimester, the trimester where I'll get really horny."

"You know where to find me when you get horny babe. I love to help you." He grinned at her before he slid her pants down her legs and Addison grinned back, capturing his lips again as she fumbled with his belt. Derek kissed her again while he took the rest of her clothes off. Once they were both naked, Derek slid into her carefully and they began to make sweet love to each other, calling each other's name as they came together.

"Wow Addi..." Derek breathed as he came down from his high.

"That was amazing." She grinned.

"Oh yes." He grinned back. Addison smiled and leaned up, pecking his lips softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, so, so much."

Derek smiled and pecked her lips.

"I should call Anna now." Addison whispered.

"You want to leave me?" He pouted.

"No, I can call from here." Addison grinned and reached over for the phone, lying back down in the same position before dialling her sister's number.

"Good." He grinned and pulled her closer. Addison pecked his lips, waiting for Adrianna to answer.

_"Hey big sis."_ Adrianna smiled into the phone.

"Hey Anna, I have something to tell you." Addison smiled, knowing how happy her sister would be.

_"What? Tell me."_

"I felt the baby kick."

_"Oh my god!" _Adrianna screamed.

Addison laughed and held the phone away from her ear as her sister screamed. "Yeah, it seems like a very active baby at the moment."

_"My baby kicked, oh my god I can't believe it."_ Tears welled up in Adrianna's eyes.

"Your baby kicked." Addison smiled. "Your baby is kicking right now."

_"Amazing."_ Adrianna whispered, lost in her thoughts about her baby.

"It is." Addison lightly trailed her fingers over her small bump.

_"How does it feel?"_ Adrianna asked her sister.

"It's weird to be honest. I mean, I have a life growing and moving inside of me."

_"Wow, I'm really jealous now."_ Adrianna smiled.

"Aww, I'm sorry sis."

_"It's okay, but thanks that you called me."_

"I thought you'd like to know, you should come and feel them kick."

_"Oh I would like that." _Adrianna grinned.

Derek moved closer to Addison and kissed her neck softly.

"When are you going to come over?" Addison smiled up at Derek.

_"I don't mind, when do you have time?"_

Derek let his hand wander over her stomach to her breasts.

"Why don't you come now?" Addison suggested, watching Derek's hand.

_"Sure Addi."_ Adrianna replied with a smile on her face.

Derek grabbed her left breast and his thumb brushed over her nipple making Addison gasp, her back arching slightly. He grinned at her and continued to massage her breast.

"Okay, we'll see you in a bit Anna, bye." Addison quickly hung up the phone before she began moaning.

Adrianna was a bit confused why Addison hung up abruptly but shrugged and made her way towards them.

"You like that?" Derek smirked and circled her nipple between his fingers.

"Ohh…yes…" She moaned, closing her eyes.

"Me too." He leaned forward and kissed her other breast.

"Anna's on her way." Addison whispered.

"Okay." Derek mumbled before he took her nipple in his mouth. Instantly Addison arched her back into him, moaning softly. He continued to caress her breasts while his free hand wandered downwards. She gave another moan, her back arching more. His hand slipped between her legs, massaging her softly.

"Oh…Derek…" Addison moaned, her hands gripping the sheets.

"Yes Addi?" Derek grinned before his tongue circled her nipple and one finger slipped into her. Her back arched even more, her grip tightening on the sheets. He slipped a second finger into her and started to thrust them in and out. Her hips moved to his hand, moans leaving her lips.

"Come for me Addi." He whispered while he circled her clit with his thumb and pumped his fingers faster into her. It wasn't long before she moaned his name in pleasure as her orgasm washed over her body. Derek watched her with lust in his eyes. Once she had come down from her high, she looked up at him and smiled.

"You enjoyed it?" Derek grinned at her.

"Very much." She leaned up and kissed him softly.

"Me too." He kissed her back.

"I love you so much Derek." She grinned and kissed him.

"I love you too, so much." He placed a hand on her cheek.

Addison smiled up at him. "We should get dressed." She whispered. "Anna will be here soon."

"No clothes." Derek pouted.

"We are not greeting my sister naked." Addison laughed.

"Mhh...I wouldn't mind." He grinned at her.

"No." Addison laughed and sat up in bed. "Get dressed."

"Not before I get a kiss." Derek grabbed her and pulled her back on the bed. Addison kissed him softly, pulling back slowly. He kissed her back, his hands roamed over her body.

"Babe, no." Addison pulled back and stood up. Derek pouted and his eyes travelled up and down her naked body. "My sister is coming." Addison reminded him and began to get dressed. He lay back and watched her with wide eyes. "Get dressed!" Addison threw his clothes at him once she was dressed.

"You don't like me like this?" He faked a hurt expression.

"Of course I do, just not when my sister will be here."

"Okay." Derek stood up and looked for his clothes.

"Thank you." Addison nodded and turned from the room as the doorbell rang. She quickly hurried down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Addi." Adrianna smiled at her.

"Hey Anna, come in." Addison let her sister walk in before she shut the door.

"Is the baby still kicking?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Feel for yourself." Addison took hold of her sister's hand and placed it on her small bump.

"Ahh...I felt a kick!" Adrianna screamed happily and Addison laughed softly at her sister's reaction. "I can't believe it." She said and gazed at her sister's bump.

"It's amazing." Addison smiled. "In five months you'll have your little baby to hold."

"I can't wait to hold it in my arms." Adrianna smiled.

"I can't wait for you to hold this baby."

"Thanks Addi." She smiled up at her sister.

"No problem sis." Addison smiled back.

In that moment Derek came downstairs. "Hey Anna." He smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Derek." She hugged him back.

"Anyone want anything to drink?" Addison looked at them.

"Coffee please." Both of them said and smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

Derek and Adrianna followed her. "Why did you hang up so abruptly earlier? Did I say something wrong?" Adrianna asked.

"What?" Addison glanced at her sister. "No, no, you didn't say anything wrong." Derek tried to hold back his laughter.

"Okay then." Adrianna looked between Derek and Addison and Addison looked away, trying not to blush as she made them both a coffee. "What?" Adrianna had no idea what was going on.

"Nothing." Addison shook her head and handed a cup of coffee to Adrianna.

"Thanks Addi." She smiled at her.

"No problem." Addison smiled at her sister and gave Derek his coffee.

"Thanks babe." Derek winked at her.

She smiled and turned to face her sister. "So, have you been baby shopping yet?"

"No, but I can't wait." Adrianna grinned.

Addison smiled. "When are you going to go?"

"I don't know, want to join me?" She smiled back.

"Sure, that'll be nice." Addison smiled and rubbed her bump softly. "What about today?"

"Sure." Adrianna grinned.

"Okay then, you going to join us, Derek?" Addison looked at him.

"Sure, if you want to take me with you." Derek smiled at them.

"You can carry the bags." Addison smirked at him.

"Oh because of that you want to take me." He chuckled.

"Yep. We need a big strong man to carry our bags."

"You think I'm a big strong man?" Derek grinned.

"Oh yes." Addison smirked.

"Well it's true." He winked at her.

"Then you can come and carry our bags." Addison smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Okay." Derek smiled and pecked her lips. Addison grinned, kissing his lips back before she turned from him, getting a cereal bar from the cupboard for her to eat.

"You eat a lot of healthy things during the pregnancy, right?" Adrianna looked at her.

Addison shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of the bar. "It depends on what I'm craving."

"But you try to eat vegetables, fruits and those things." Adrianna started to get anxious about her baby.

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"And no coffee."

"No, no coffee, I've been drinking tea."

"And you try to rest a lot, right?" Adrianna looked at her.

"Yes, I am looking after myself, Anna." Addison looked at her sister and took another bite of the cereal bar.

"Does she?" Adrianna looked at Derek.

"Yeah Anna, you couldn't wish for someone better to carry your baby than Addi." Derek assured her.

"See, I do know how to take care of myself."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just want to make sure that everything is okay with my baby." Adrianna looked at her.

"Everything's fine, there's no need to worry."

"It's just a strange feeling that I'm not the one who is responsible for my baby." She looked down.

"You will be, don't worry." Addison ran her hand up and down Adrianna's arm.

"Okay, but don't get angry when I become a bit over protective."

Addison rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay."

"Thanks." Adrianna smiled.

"No problem, how about we go shopping now?" Addison suggested.

"Yeah baby shopping." Adrianna smiled.

---

Three hours later and they arrived back at the house and Addison flopped down onto the couch.

"I love baby shopping." Adrianna smiled and sat down next to her sister.

"There are so many cute clothes." Addison grinned. "This baby is going to be spoilt." She placed a hand on her bump.

"Yeah it is. By the way, can I leave the stuff in your spare room, then I don't have to pack more boxes when I'm moving out of my apartment." Adrianna looked at her.

"Sure." Addison nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." Addison smiled back.

"Are you hungry girls?" Derek walked into the living room.

"I'd love some pasta." Addison grinned.

"Sounds good." Adrianna smiled at him. Derek smiled back and walked into the kitchen.

"This baby is still kicking me." Addison sighed.

"Really." Adrianna quickly put a hand on her bump.

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Amazing." She grinned and looked at the bump.

"It is." Addison smiled.

"My baby." Adrianna grinned.

"Your baby." Addison agreed.

"I can't believe it; I'm going to be a mum."

"And I'm going to be an auntie."

"Yeah you will." Adrianna smiled her sister and Addison smiled back, rubbing her bump slightly. "You think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know."

"Mhh I think it's a boy."

"Really?" Addison smiled. "You'd like a son then?"

"I don't mind, I just have a feeling that you're carrying a boy." Adrianna smiled back.

"Have you thought of any names yet?"

"I have thought a lot about it, but I haven't found good names yet."

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled. "Do you want to find out the sex?"

"I don't know, I have to think about it. What do you think?" Adrianna looked at her.

"It's completely your choice."

"I don't know yet." She smiled.

"That's fine."

"Pasta is ready!" Derek called from the kitchen. Addison and Adrianna stood from the couch and made their way to the kitchen.

"I hope it's good." Derek said as they begun to eat.

"It always is." Addison smiled at Derek as she ate.

"Thanks." He smiled and she grinned, continuing to eat.

"Thanks Derek, it's really good." Adrianna smiled at him.

"Thanks Anna."

"He's always been a great cook." Addison grinned.

"Which I can't say about you, Addi." He grinned and Addison stuck her tongue out at him. "Put that back in." Derek laughed.

"Make me."

"Later babe, later..." He grinned.

* * *

read and review - pleeeease ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for your reviews :-)

* * *

A month later Addison, Adrianna and Derek sat in the waiting room of Addison's doctor.

"Anna, calm down." Addison placed a hand over Adrianna's; she could see her sister's nervousness.

"Well I'm nervous." Adrianna tapped her fingers on her thigh.

"I can tell." Addison smiled and Adrianna stuck her tongue out making Addison laugh softly at her sister.

"Addison Montgomery." The doctor opened the door and called.

"Come on then." Addison smiled and stood up, walking towards the doctor and Derek and Adrianna followed her. Addison sat on the exam table and led back once she had entered the room.

"Let's start with the scan." The doctor smiled.

"Okay." Addison smiled, lifting her top. The doctor squeezed gel on her bump and started to move the wand. The three of them watched silently as the doctor searched for the baby. Derek grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. Addison smiled at him, squeezing his hand back.

"My baby." Adrianna had a big smile on her face.

"Just there." The doctor pointed out the baby on the screen.

"Wow." Adrianna looked at the screen with big eyes.

"That's your baby, Anna." Addison smiled and Anna just stared at the screen.

"Is everything okay with the baby?" Addison looked at the doctor.

"Everything is perfectly fine." The doctor smiled and removed the wand. "Do you want pictures?"

"Yes please." Addison nodded.

"No problem." He smiled and printed a few pictures.

"Thanks." Addison took the pictures from him.

"Give me them please." Adrianna smiled and held her hand out as Addison handed the pictures to her sister. "Amazing." She gazed at the pictures.

"It is." Addison agreed.

"Here, this one is for you." Adrianna smiled and handed her sister a picture.

"No, it's okay, you keep them."

"No this one is for you, Addi."

"Honestly Anna, you can keep them all." Addison smiled at her.

"You don't want one?" Adrianna asked.

"This is your baby, not mine."

"Okay then." She shrugged and Addison smiled at her sister. Adrianna gazed at the pictures before she put them in her bag and Addison turned to look at the doctor.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor looked at them.

"No." Addison shook her head.

"Okay, then we'll see each other in a few weeks." He smiled at her and Addison smiled back, before her, Adrianna and Derek left the room. Adrianna was lost in her thoughts as they walked out. Addison smiled and slipped her hand into Derek's as they walked out of the hospital.

Derek squeezed her hand. "Do you want to join us for dinner, Anna?"

"I don't know." She didn't look up.

"Is something wrong Anna?" Addison frowned at her sister.

"No."

"Really? You know you can talk to me."

"Yeah I know, Addison!"

"Okay, okay, calm down."

"I am calm!" Adrianna looked at her.

"No, you're not, what's wrong, Anna?" Addison looked back at her sister.

"Derek, can you bring me home please?" Adrianna looked at him.

"Anna, what's wrong? Talk to me."

"Forget it, I'll walk home." She turned around.

"Anna." Addison took hold of her sister's arm.

"Do you regret carrying my baby for me?" Adrianna turned around and pulled her hand away.

"What? No! What makes you say that?"

"The pictures...." She looked down.

Addison took hold of her sister's hand. "I only said that because you aren't able to carry this baby, I thought you should have as many pictures as you can."

"Two of them are exactly the same. I wanted to give you one of those." Adrianna pulled her hand away again.

"I'm sorry, Anna, I just thought that you should have the pictures of your baby."

"And I thought you should have a picture of your niece or nephew you're carrying for me."

"I'm sorry, Anna." Addison looked at her sister.

"It just hurt." Adrianna looked down.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want to take anything away from you with this pregnancy."

"I offered you the picture."

"I know, but I didn't want you to feel as if you should give me a picture because I'm the one carrying your baby."

"I wanted to give you a picture of your niece or nephew, but forget it, Addison."

"Anna, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." Addison looked at her sister.

"Forget it, it's okay." Adrianna said with tears in her eyes.

"No, Anna, it's not, I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She whispered and Addison wrapped her arms around her sister, hugging her tightly. Adrianna pulled away after a few seconds. "I think I'll walk home now."

"No, don't, please." Addison looked at her sister.

"It's okay."

"No don't, just because of me."

"It's okay, I want to be alone today." Adrianna looked at her.

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded.

"See you." She looked at Derek and Addison before she walked away. Addison sighed and turned to look at Derek. Derek gave her a small smile and grabbed her hand.

"I feel horrible now."

"No, Addi." He hugged her tightly.

"I just thought that she would like to have all the pictures."

"I know, don't feel bad about it." Derek rubbed her back while Addison sighed and leaned into his touch. "You didn't do anything wrong, Addi."

"I still feel terrible." She mumbled.

"Let's go home, take a relaxing bath and then you can call her if you want." Derek whispered.

"Okay." Addison nodded and let him lead her to the car.

-

Twenty minutes later they reached their house and got in. Addison made her way upstairs to take a bath.

"Can I join you?" Derek called after her.

"Yeah." She smiled. "That'll be nice." He smiled and followed her. Addison ran the bath in the bathroom, making sure it was the right temperature before she stripped and got in. Derek took off his clothes and sat down behind her, his hands wrapped around her.

"I love you so much, Derek." She whispered.

"I love you too, Addi." He whispered and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

Addison closed her eyes, a smile on her lips as Derek rested his hand on her shoulder, pulling her close. "This is nice."

"Yeah it is."

"We should do it more often."

"I would love that." Derek whispered and Addison smiled softly. "Don't be sad about the fight with Anna."

"I can't help it." Addison sighed and Derek caressed her cheek with his thumb. "I feel like I need to sleep."

"Let's go to bed then." He stood up and helped her out of the tub. Addison smiled at him, wrapping a towel around her body. "I love you." He pecked her lips as he wrapped a towel around his hips.

"I love you too, so, so much."

"I love you more."

"We love each other the same." She smiled and walked into the bedroom.

"No, I love you more and now go to bed." Derek grinned.

"No you don't." Addison stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes." He dropped his towel and went to put on his boxers he left on the bed that morning. "Where are my boxers, Addi?" He looked at her.

"I don't know." She shrugged, drying her body.

"But I laid them down here." Derek pointed at the bed.

"Then they should be there."

"But they aren't." He looked under the sheets.

"I don't know then." She sighed. He walked to the cupboard and grabbed a new pair. Addison threw on a pair of sweats and one of his t-shirts, before crawling into bed. Derek lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

"Sweet dreams." He whispered.

"You too." Addison smiled, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

read and review :-)


	6. Chapter 6

Here`s the next chapter for you guys! Have fun reading and please review :-)

* * *

"I think I want to find out the sex today." Adrianna smiled as they were on their way to the doctor.

"You do?" Addison smiled back, her hands resting on her five month pregnant bump.

"Yes I want to know."

"Then let's find out." Addison grinned.

"Yay!" Adrianna screamed.

Addison laughed softly at her sister. "You can decorate the nursery to suit the sex and think of names."

"I know." She smiled. The doctor called them in and Addison led back on the table, pulling up her top, showing off her bump.

"You want to know the sex?" The doctor looked at her.

"Yeah we do." Addison nodded.

"Good, let's take a look then." He squeezed gel on her bump and moved the wand. Addison looked at the screen, knowing what to look for, gasping when she could tell the sex.

"What?" Adrianna looked at her.

"It's a girl." Addison grinned at her sister. "You're having a daughter, Anna."

"Oh my god a girl, are you sure?" She grinned.

"Yes." Addison smiled. "You're going to have a little girl."

"A girl." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"A baby girl." Addison watched her sister.

"I can't believe it, in a few months I'll have my little girl." Adrianna smiled down at Addison.

Addison smiled back. "You will, Anna."

"I'm sure you want a picture, right?" The doctor smiled at them.

"Oh we definitely do."

He smiled before he printed a few and gave them to Adrianna. Adrianna grinned widely down at them.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked Addison.

"No." Addison shook her head.

"Okay, then I'll see you again in a few weeks." The doctor smiled at her. They nodded and left the room, Adrianna gazing at the photos.

"Can you believe it, Addi?" She grinned at her sister.

"It's amazing." Addison smiled, a hand resting on her bump.

"It's time to think about a name now." Adrianna smiled at the pictures.

"It is, you know the sex."

"Do you want to help me?" She smiled at Addison.

"Yeah, that'll be nice." Addison smiled back.

"Thanks big sis."

"No problem. So do you have any names in mind?"

"I bought a book, we can take a look."

"Okay." Addison smiled at her sister, before they made their way home.

-

Once they arrived at home, they flopped down on the couch and started to look for a name. They threw names about, not finding one they liked.

"What about Leah?" Adrianna looked at Addison.

"Yeah, that's a nice name." Addison smiled. "What about Rachael?"

"Or Anastasia?"

"Yeah, there are some really nice names here."

"I don't know." Adrianna sighed and leaned back.

"You'll know the right name when you come to it." Addison smiled.

"Leah Montgomery." Adrianna smiled.

"I like it." Addison smiled.

"Me too." She grinned and placed a hand on Addison's bump as the baby gave a small kick at the contact. "Hey baby, I see you like the name Leah as well." Adrianna whispered and the baby kicked again, shifting her position. "I love you so much and I can't wait to hold you in my arms." She continued.

Addison smiled watching her sister, happy to know that she was able to help.

"Do you think she knows that I'm her mum?" Adrianna looked up at Addison.

"Yeah, I think she does." Addison nodded.

"Really?" She looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really." Addison smiled.

"That's cool then." Adrianna grinned.

"It is." Addison smiled. Adrianna grinned and rubbed the bump softly while Addison watched her sister.

Addison and Adrianna talked about baby stuff until Derek came home. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Adrianna smiled at them and made her way home.

"How was your day?" Addison smiled at him, kissing his lips as he leaned down to her.

"Long and I'm happy to be at home." Derek kissed her back softly.

"Good." She grinned and kissed him back.

"I missed you today." He mumbled against her lips.

"I missed you too, babe." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How was your day?" Derek looked at her.

"It was good, we found out the baby is a girl." Addison smiled at him.

"Really, a girl?" He smiled back.

"Yeah, Anna wants to call her Leah."

"That's a nice name."

"It is." Addison smiled, placing a hand on her bump. "She's really excited."

"Good." Derek smiled down at her bump.

"She's been kicking a lot today."

"Can I feel?" He looked at her.

"Of course." Addison smiled, letting him place his hands on her bump. Derek felt a kick and removed his hand instantly. "What's wrong?" Addison looked at him worried.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

"Babe what is it?"

"It's strange..." Derek pointed towards her bump.

"Why?" Addison glanced down at her bump.

"You're pregnant and it's not our baby."

"I know." She sighed.

"Yeah." Derek looked down.

"Hey." She reached for his hand. "We'll have our own baby next year."

"Yeah maybe." He pulled his hand away. Addison sighed and looked at him. "What?" He looked back at her.

"Nothing." She shook her head. Derek leaned back and closed his eyes. Addison sat and watched him. He took a deep breath, thinking of him, Addison and the baby.

"It's only four more months." She whispered and Derek nodded. "Four months and then she's just your niece."

"I know, Addison."

Addison just nodded at him as Derek stood up and walked into the kitchen. She sighed and leaned back into the couch. He started to make a sandwich. Addison looked down at her bump, feeling the baby move. Derek sat down in the kitchen and started to eat his sandwich. Slowly Addison placed her hands on her bump, feeling the baby calm down. Derek just sat there, staring out of the window. Addison sighed, lying down on her back. He got up and walked upstairs. She heard him, but she didn't move. Derek didn't want to talk to her, he needed time to think.

---

A few days later and Addison was stood at the nurses' station, reading a chart.

"Hey Addi." Adrianna walked towards her.

"Hey Anna." Addison smiled at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Just finishing up with a patient."

"Let's get something to eat." Adrianna grabbed her hand.

"What? Anna I can't."

"You have to eat."

"I will, just not yet."

"Addison, you have to feed my baby, let's go."

"I am feeding your baby." Addison pulled her hand away.

"Addison!" Adrianna looked at her.

"What?"

"I want to make sure that you care for my baby."

"I am. I ate when I had my break."

"And what?"

"My break wasn't long ago."

"What did you eat?" Adrianna wanted to know.

"Fruit, yoghurt, cereal bar, a doughnut."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"You should eat vegetables and other healthy things and not those doughnuts from the hospital."

"I have lunch in half an hour, and Derek is cooking for me at night."

"What is he cooking?" Adrianna looked at her sister.

"I don't know, but he's making sure I'm eating properly."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"Are you resting enough?" Adrianna asked.

"Yes."

"And you don't stand in the OR for hours, right?"

"No, my surgery hours were cut down."

"Okay."

"Yeah." Addison nodded.

"I just wanted to know." Adrianna looked at her.

"Okay."

"What's up, Addi?"

"Nothing." Addison shook her head.

"Really?" Adrianna looked at her.

"Really." She nodded.

"Okay, I'll go then."

"Wait a while and I'll join you for lunch."

"I already had lunch. I wanted to make sure you eat enough."

"I am." Addison smiled.

"Good, see you, Addi." Adrianna smiled back before she left.

"Bye…" Addison watched Adrianna leave.


	7. Chapter 7

Here`s the next chapter! Sorry that it took me so long to update! Read and review :-)

* * *

A month later Adrianna stood in front of Addison's house and waited for her to open the door. Addison opened the door a few minutes later, wearing sweat pants and one of Derek's t-shirt, it was obvious she had been asleep.

"I have news." Adrianna grinned.

"Come in then." Addison smiled groggily, opening the door wider.

"Were you asleep?" Adrianna asked when she looked at her sister more properly.

"Yeah, I was." Addison nodded, shutting the front door and making her way into the living room.

"Oh sorry."

"It's okay." Addison shook her head, sitting down on the couch and rubbing her bump.

"So I have news." Adrianna sat down next to her sister.

"So what is it?"

"I bought a house." She grinned.

"Really? That's great! Where?"

"A few blocks away from here."

"That's brilliant, Anna." Addison smiled.

"I know, and it has a beautiful room for Leah." Adrianna smiled and placed her hand on Addison's bump.

"That's good." Addison felt the baby kick.

"She's kicking!" Adrianna screamed and gazed at the bump.

"She is." Addison smiled. "She knows you're here." Adrianna smiled back at her. "When can you move in?" Addison looked at her sister.

"I hope in two months, they have to renovate a few things."

"Is everything going to be ready in time?"

"I hope so." Adrianna looked at her.

"It's only three months until she's here."

"I know. I can just hope that I'll be ready before I have my little girl."

"Yeah." Addison smiled, a hand resting on the top of her bump.

"You have to help me decorate the nursery." Adrianna smiled.

"You'll actually let me decorate it?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"Help me yeah, why not?" She looked at her sister.

"Between you and Derek I'm hardly being allowed to lift a finger."

"You should just come up with ideas." She smiled.

Addison smiled. "Okay."

"Yellow or lilac?" Adrianna looked at Addison.

"Hmm." She thought about it. "Lilac."

"Yeah I think the same."

"Okay." Addison smiled.

"Good." Adrianna smiled back.

"Have you nearly got everything now?" Adrianna had left it all in Addison and Derek's spare room.

"I have most of the things, but maybe I'll go shopping again." She grinned.

Addison laughed softly. "Okay."

"I can't get enough of those cute baby clothes."

"They're really addictive." Addison agreed.

"Yes they are." Adrianna smiled.

"This baby is going to be so spoilt."

"You bet." Adrianna nodded and grinned.

"Have you told mum and dad yet? Or Archer?"

"I don't want to talk to mum and dad."

"Why not?"

"Addi, they hate me, you know that."

"They don't hate you."

Adrianna raised an eyebrow at her.

"They just disagree with some things you did."

"They disagree with everything I did, Addi."

"Doesn't mean they hate you." Addison pointed out

"We haven't talked for years..."

"You should try." Addison urged. "I'm sure they'll be glad to know they're getting a granddaughter."

"I don't know." Adrianna sighed.

"You should, what about Archer?"

"Archer knows everything. I call him once a week."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"Yeah, but I don't want to see or talk to mum and dad." Adrianna looked at Addison.

"Okay, it's your choice."

"Yeah it is."

"Okay."

"Thanks, Addi."

"No problem, Anna." Addison smiled at her sister.

"I have to go now...work..." Adrianna sighed.

"Okay." Addison stood up to see her sister out.

"Bye." Adrianna waved and walked out.

"Bye." Addison smiled, rubbing her bump and walked back into the house.

---

_"Addison."_ Bizzy said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Bizzy." Addison smiled. "It's me Addison."

_"Why are you calling me?"_ She asked.

"I wondered if you and dad wanted to come over for dinner."

_"Sure, when?"_ Bizzy asked.

"Tomorrow night? Say around seven?"

_"Sounds good." _She smiled.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow night then."

_"Yeah, bye, Addison."_ Bizzy hung up and Addison smiled, hanging up.

­­---

On the next day Adrianna stood in front of Addison's house, knocking on the door.

"Hey Anna." Addison smiled, hugging her sister as best she could with a now large bump.

"Hey Addi." She hugged her back. "Hey Leah." She placed a hand on her sister's bump. Addison smiled, shutting the front door behind Adrianna. Adrianna walked into the kitchen and turned around. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Anna." Addison looked at her sister. "Mum and dad are coming for dinner tonight." Addison bit her lip.

"Very funny, Addi, really." Adrianna laughed.

"I'm serious."

"No you are not." Her voice got serious.

"I am." Addison nodded.

"How could you?" Adrianna jumped up.

"Anna, I'm sorry but you should tell them."

"Didn't I make myself clear yesterday?"

"So you're going to let Leah grow up not knowing them?" Addison looked at her sister.

"They stopped talking to me when I decided to go my own way. You want the same thing happening to Leah?!" Adrianna yelled.

"Anna, calm down." Addison looked at her sister.

"No I won't! You don't have the right to decide that!"

"Fine, don't stay for dinner then."

"Oh I won't."

Addison nodded. "And all I really wanted was a nice family meal."

"Addison, nothing with mum, dad and me in the same room will ever be nice." Adrianna looked at her sister.

"Fine, go then, Anna." Addison turned from her sister, stirring the food. Adrianna shook her head and walked towards the door. Addison didn't look at her sister as there was a knock at the door and Adrianna froze as she heard the knock. Addison looked up, glancing at Adrianna before she walked to the door and opened it.

"Addison." Her mother smiled. "Oh my god...." Her eyes widened as she looked at her daughter's baby bump.

"Hi Bizzy." Addison smiled back, following her mother's gaze. "It's not my baby." Bizzy and Edward raised an eyebrow at their daughter. "I'm carrying the baby for Anna." Addison explained.

"You're doing what?" Bizzy looked at her disbelieving.

"Carrying the baby for Anna." Addison repeated.

"And you think that's a good idea?" Edward asked.

"Why isn't it?" Addison looked at her parents.

"You know that she can't handle that."

"And why can't she?"

"When she realises that she has to take care of that baby, she'll run." Bizzy said matter of factly.

"She won't. She'll make a brilliant mother."

"I don't think so." Her mother shook her head.

"She will, I have faith in her." Addison had always stuck up for her sister.

"When something gets complicated, Adrianna gives up." Bizzy looked at Addison.

"That's not true." Addison shook her head. "She really wants this baby."

"She wanted a lot of things, Addison, but she always gave up when it got complicated."

"She won't give up on this baby, I know she won't."

"If you think so." Bizzy sighed.

"I do." Addison nodded. "I have faith in her."

"Then you are the only one." She shook her head.

Addison sighed and opened the door wider for her parents. They walked in and slipped their shoes off.

"Do either of you want a drink?"

"Wine would be nice." Edward replied.

"Okay." Addison nodded, walking back into the kitchen. Her parents followed her and froze when they saw Adrianna sitting in the kitchen. Addison looked at her sister, her eyes apologizing and Adrianna looked at her sister before looking down again before Addison squeezed her sister's hand.

"It's time for me to go." Adrianna stood up and avoided to look at her parents.

"Call me tomorrow, Anna." Addison looked at her sister. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Addison sighed, picking up a bottle of wine.

"See, when things get complicated she runs." Bizzy looked at Addison as she sat down. Addison sighed and poured two glasses of wine. Edward and Bizzy looked at her and took their glasses.

"You know, she has everything ready for this baby. She's bought everything, she's bought a new house, she's chosen a name, everything."

"But when the baby is here...." Bizzy shook her head.

"What? When the baby is here what?" Addison looked at her mother.

"Addison, don't count completely on her..." She sighed

"Why not?"

"We all know you'll end up with the baby." Bizzy sighed.

"I don't. I believe that Anna will be the mother, not me."

Her mother sighed and took a sip of her wine. Addison looked at her parents before she sat down as well.

"Where is Derek?" Edward changed the topic.

"He was called into an emergency surgery, he'll be a bit late."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Yeah, he said to go ahead and eat."

"Good, I'm starving." Her father smiled.

"I'm not sure how good it tastes though." Addison stood up, beginning to dish out the food.

"You cooked?" Bizzy looked at her daughter.

Addison nodded. "I had some help from Nancy this afternoon though."

"I'm sure it's good." Her mother smiled. Addison smiled, putting three plates down on the table and one in the microwave for Derek.

"I like it." Edward smiled before he took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it." Addison grinned.

"I agree with your dad." Bizzy smiled at her.

"Good."

At that moment Derek walked in. "Hi." He smiled.

"Hey babe." Addison smiled back. "How did the surgery go?"

"Good, everything's fine." He kissed her cheek before he started the microwave.

"Good to hear." Addison smiled, eating.

"Yeah, we almost lost her, but she's stable now." Derek sat down next to Addison.

"Well you are the best."

"I know." He grinned and Addison grinned back, continuing to eat. "How are you?" He turned to Bizzy and Edward.

"We're good thank you, Derek." Bizzy smiled at her son-in-law.

"That's good." Derek smiled back.

"It is."

"The food is great, Addi." He smiled at her.

"Thanks, but Nance helped me."

"I knew it." Derek smirked and Addison rolled her eyes at her husband, a smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Addison, the dinner was really good." Bizzy said after she had finished.

"No problem." Addison smiled and stood up, ready to clear the table.

"Sit down, Addi, I'll do it." Derek stood up and placed a hand on her back.

"No, it's fine, I can manage."

"Okay then." He sat down again and Addison smiled, clearing away the table.

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'm sure you two want to be alone now." Edward smiled at Addison and Derek.

"No, it's fine, you can stay a while longer." Addison smiled at her parents.

"If you don't mind."

Her parents smiled at her. "We would like to stay a bit longer."

"Why don't you go into the living room, I'll make some coffee." Addison smiled.

"Okay, thanks." Bizzy and Edward got up and walked into the living room while Addison switched the kettle on, waiting for it to boil the water. Derek walked towards Addison and placed his hands on her hips. She smiled up at him, kissing his cheek and he smiled back before he kissed her neck.

"Hmm, I love you, Derek."

"I love you too, babe." He mumbled against her neck. Addison turned in his arms, smiling up at him and Derek smiled back at her before he kissed her neck again.

"Babe, later." She whispered.

"It's your fault." He mumbled.

"What did I do?"

"You taste so good." Derek grinned.

Addison smirked, turning from him as she heard the click of the kettle. "Later, babe."

"I hope you don't mind having a hickey right now." He smirked.

"What?" She hissed, her hand flying to her neck.

"Relax, it was a joke." Derek laughed.

"It better have been." She glared at him, making two cups of coffee.

"Aww don't be mad, babe." He chuckled and Addison stuck her tongue out, carrying the two cups into her parents. Derek grinned and followed her into the leaving room. She handed the cups to her parents and sat down, her hands resting on her bump.

"You really think you're doing the right thing?" Bizzy asked as she looked at her bump.

"This could be Anna's last chance to be a mum."

"I'm not sure if she really wants that." Her mother sighed.

"What do you mean?" Addison frowned.

"The baby...I'm not sure that she really thought about it before asking you to carry her baby."

Addison looked at her mother, refusing to believe that Adrianna would walk away from the baby while Bizzy sighed and took a sip of her coffee. "You really think she'll run?" Addison asked.

"That's what Adrianna does."

"Not always, and I can't see her running from her own child."

"I hope so, Addison."

Addison nodded, rubbing her bump soothingly as the baby began to kick and Derek watched her closely. She looked down and seemed to be in thought. Derek didn't know what to say, he wasn't a big fan of the pregnancy. "You're going to have a granddaughter you know." Addison looked up at her parents.

"Yeah, our first one." Edward smiled.

"It will be." Addison smiled. "Anna wants to call her Leah."

"Leah, I like the name." Bizzy smiled.

"Yeah, I'd like to call my first daughter Montana."

"I think it's time for you both to have children." Bizzy smiled at Addison and Derek.

"We plan to." Addison smiled. "Next year."

"That's great." Her parents smiled.

"It is." She agreed. Bizzy and Edward smiled at their daughter. Addison smiled back.

"When are you due?" Her mother looked at her.

"Three months."

"So we will be grandparents in three months." Edward smiled.

"You will." Addison grinned. "And I'll be an auntie."

"Yeah." Bizzy sighed.

"Do you want to feel her kick?"

"Yes." Bizzy hesitated before she placed her hand on her daughters bump.

"Feel that?" Addison smiled.

"Amazing." Her mother smiled back

"It is until I'm trying to sleep and she's kicking."

"I know what you mean." Bizzy smiled at her. Addison smiled back and rubbed her bump. "You were a very active child as well." She smiled at Addison.

"Was I?"

"Oh yes, there were nights you didn't let me sleep at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"You don't have to be, Addison." Bizzy smiled.

"I know how it feels now though."

"Did I ever tell you about my weird craving I had when I was pregnant with you?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "What was it?"

"Well....chocolate ice cream with pickles." Bizzy screwed up her nose at the thought of that.

"Eww, that's gross."

"It seemed that you liked it then." Bizzy grinned.

"Well I certainly don't now."

"It would be strange if you would like it."

"Definitely."

Bizzy smiled at her daughter.

"Did you have an easy birth with us?"

"With Adrianna and Archer it was really easy, but with you....." Bizzy remembered.

"I wasn't easy?"

"You can say that, it was a breech presentation and I was in labour for about thirty-two hours."

"I didn't know that."

"We never talked about it?"

"No." Addison shook her head.

"I hope you'll have an easier birth." Bizzy looked at her.

"I hope so as well." Addison nodded and Bizzy smiled at her. "I'm hoping it's an easy birth." Addison's hand softly moved over her bump.

"You'll never know, but let's hope." She squeezed her hand softly.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. Derek and Edward watched them, listening carefully. Addison smiled, looking up at her husband. Derek smiled back at her and placed a hand on her back. She kissed his cheek and leaned into him. He grinned and pulled her closer.

"So how long are you staying?" Addison looked at her parents, feeling tired.

"I think it's time for us to go." Bizzy looked at her.

"Okay, it was good to see you."

"Yes, thanks for the invitation." Bizzy and Edward stood up.

"No problem." Addison stood up as well.

"See you soon and bye ,Derek." Bizzy hugged Addison before she walked towards the door. Addison smiled and turned back to Derek.

"Bye, Bizzy, bye Edward." Derek watched them leave before he smiled at his wife.

"I'm tired." She yawned.

"Let's go to bed then."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and made her way up the stairs as Derek followed her. Addison walked into the bedroom and she began to undress. He changed as well and watched her. Once she was changed she climbed into bed. Derek lay down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Derek." She snuggled up.

"I love you too." He kissed her cheek and Addison smiled, closing her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey! Sorry for not updating in ages... But here`s the next chapter for you! Enjoy reading and review, pleeeaaaseeee :-)

* * *

Two months later, Derek and Addison were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie. After a while Addison stood up to get a drink and stretched as she stood in front of the couch.

"Oh god, Addison." He screamed as he looked at her.

"What?" She turned and looked at him.

"You're...you're bleeding." Derek jumped up.

"What!?" Addison instantly looked down but was unable to see past her bump. She placed her hand on her trousers and was able to feel the blood. "Oh my god I'm bleeding!" She began to panic.

"Don't panic, Addi, do you feel any pain?" Derek looked at her concerned.

"No." She shook her head and looked at him. "I can't lose the baby, Derek." She whispered.

"You won't lose her, okay." Derek placed his hands on her cheeks. Addison nodded, trusting him. "Let's go to the hospital."

"Okay." She nodded again, letting him lead her out to the car before he drove them to the hospital.

---

"Come on, Addi, one last push." Derek encouraged her as he sat behind her on the hospital bed. Addison nodded, giving one last push, knowing that the sooner she gave birth, the better. A cry filled the air as the doctor held the healthy baby girl in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Concern laced Addison's voice.

"We have to check her out, but she seems to be okay." The doctor smiled before he walked away with the baby.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "You should call Anna." She looked up at Derek.

"Yeah, but are you okay, Addi?" He looked at her, a hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine." She nodded.

"Okay, be right back." Derek walked out of the room and called Adrianna.

Addison waited until he had left the room. "I am okay right?" She looked at the doctor.

"You're bleeding heavily and your placenta loosened from the wall." He said and sat down between her legs again.

"I'll be okay though right?"

"I have to stop the bleeding." The doctor told her as he tried to do so.

"Okay." Addison nodded, more worried about the baby than herself.

"Adrianna!" Derek yelled into the phone as she picked up.

"_Derek? What's wrong?"_

"Addi is in the hospital."

"_What?! Why?! What's happened? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? Oh my god!"_

"She started bleeding at home, Anna! Bleeding!"

"_Oh my god!"_ Adrianna gasped. _"Is she okay? Please tell me she's okay."_

"I don't know! She could have died!" Derek paced up and down the hospital floor.

"_Oh my god, I can't believe this, I'll be there soon."_

"Stay where you are!" He shouted.

"_What? She's my sister, Derek."_

"It's your fault that she's here!"

"_I never made her bleed."_

"You wanted her to carry the baby."

"_I…I…"_

"It's your fault, Anna!" Derek couldn't control himself anymore.

"_I'm sorry, Derek, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen. I wouldn't have asked if I had known."_

Derek sighed and sat down in front of her hospital room.

"_I am really sorry, Derek."_

"Yeah..." His eyes filled with tears.

"_She is okay right?"_

"I don't know, Anna, she was bleeding heavily."

"_Oh my god."_ Adrianna whispered, tears stinging her eyes.

"I have to get back to Addi." Derek stood up.

"_Can I come and see her please?"_

"I don't mind." With that he hung up and walked back into Addison's room.

"Did you ring her?" Addison looked up as he entered.

"Yeah, how are you, Addi?" Derek walked towards her.

"I'm fine." She reached a hand out for him.

"Really?" He grabbed her hand and looked at her doctor.

"Really." She nodded.

"I want to hear it from your doctor though."

"She'll need to say in for a few days. She did lose quite a bit of blood."

"But she'll be okay, right?" Derek looked at the doctor concerned.

"She'll be fine. She'll need to rest though." The doctor looked at them.

"Okay, I'll make sure she rests." He looked at his wife.

"Good." The doctor nodded.

"What about the baby?" Addison asked.

"She's okay. She has to stay in an incubator for a few days though."

"Okay." Addison nodded relieved. "She'll be okay?"

"She's strong." The doctor looked at her.

"That's good." Addison smiled.

"You should rest now, I'll check on you later." The doctor smiled at her and left the room.

Addison looked up at her husband. "Is Anna coming in?"

"Yeah." Derek said, even though he wasn't so sure about it after is outburst.

"That's good. She should get to meet her daughter."

"She should."

---

Addison sat up in bed more and smiled as she saw Adrianna enter her room.

"Addi, oh my god, are you okay?" Adrianna rushed over to her.

"Hey, I'm fine, Anna, I'm fine, you don't have to worry."

"Thank god." She exhaled.

"You should be worrying about your daughter, not me."

"Yeah, how is she?" Adrianna looked at Addison.

"She's doing good. I haven't seen her yet."

"Where is she?"

"In the nursery, she's in an incubator."

"Incubator?" Adrianna looked at her.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "Why don't you go see her?"

"Mhh...Want to go with me?"

"Sure." Addison smiled. She had been dying to see the baby.

"Okay then." They made their way towards the nursery.

Addison asked a nurse where the little girl was and they were directed to the incubator. Addison pushed the door open and walked inside, walking over to the incubator. Adrianna stooped in front of the door and looked at the incubator. Addison looked at the little baby she had carried before she looked up to see her sister still stood in the doorway. Adrianna bit her lip nervously and didn't enter.

"What's wrong, Anna?" Addison looked at her.

"I...I can't do this."

"Can't do what, Anna?" Fear began to fill Addison.

"I can't take care of her." Adrianna shook her head.

"What? Anna, no, you can't do this. You can take care of her." Suddenly their mother's words were coming true.

"No...No I can't, I'm sorry. Take care of her, Addi." Adrianna turned and ran out of the hospital.

"Anna! No!" Addison watched her sister run, just like their parents had said she would. Then she turned and looked down at the little girl. Adrianna ran as fast as she could. The little girl gurgled and moved her head blinking at Addison, making her smile. "Hey baby." Addison whispered. She lay in the incubator, cables attached to her whole body.

"You're so small." Addison carefully placed her hand through the small hole in the side, placing her finger in the palm of the baby girl's hand. The little girl tried to grab her finger. Addison smiled and watched as the little girl gripped her finger. "You've got a strong grip there missy." She gurgled again and held tightly onto Addison's finger.

"You're quite a happy little baby aren't you?" Addison had no idea how Adrianna could have just run. The little girl looked up at her, Addison's finger still in her small hand. Addison looked down at her for a while before she spoke. "I'm your mummy." The baby gurgled and gazed at Addison. "I am, I'm your mummy and I already love you to pieces." Addison had been wondering how she was going to give the baby up, she had grown attached to her.

"What are you talking about, Addison?" Derek walked in.

Addison looked up, not realising he was there. "Anna ran. She's gone."

"What?" He looked at her shocked.

"She's gone." Addison repeated, looking back down at the baby. Derek looked at her and then down at the baby. "We're going to bring her up." Addison whispered.

"We are doing what?" He looked at her.

"Bring her up." Addison looked up at him.

"She's not our baby, Addison."

"She is. She's my daughter."

"You don't even know her father." Derek looked at her.

"You can be her father."

He looked down at the little girl. "She's cute." He whispered.

"She is." Addison nodded. "She has a strong grip." Derek smiled and placed his finger in the palm of the baby's hand. "See?" Addison smiled.

"Wow, she's really strong." He smiled back.

"She is." Addison stroked her finger over the baby's cheek.

"Shouldn't we try to talk to Anna?" Derek looked at Addison.

"She's gone though."

"Maybe she just was scared when she saw her baby in the incubator."

"Maybe." Addison nodded. "But she ran, how can I know that she won't do it again?"

"Your mother was right then..." Derek sighed.

"She was." Addison sighed as well.

"I can't believe it." He shook his head.

"I really thought she wasn't going to run."

"I know you did."

Addison sighed. "I'm not going to leave this baby alone."

Derek looked at her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "She needs a family."

"Yeah, you're right."

"You'll be her father?" Addison looked up at Derek.

"Yeah I guess." He looked back at her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"You don't have to thank me, Addi."

"But I am." She smiled and pecked his cheek. Derek smiled and kissed her softly. "She's going to be our little girl." Addison smiled and leaned into him.

"Yeah." He smiled and looked at the baby.

"Can we call her Montana?"

"We can."

"Montana Leah Shepherd."

"Sounds great." Derek kissed her cheek.

"It does." Addison grinned, watching their daughter. Derek wrapped his arms around her and looked at Montana. "Do you think she looks like me?" Addison whispered.

"She definitely has your eyes."

"You think so?" Addison grinned.

"Yeah." He grinned back.

"We should phone my parents, and your mum."

"Good idea. Let's go, I think Montana wants to sleep." Derek looked down at the sleeping baby.

"I don't want to leave her." Addison whispered.

"You need to rest, remember what the doctor told you." He looked at her.

"I can sit down in here."

"You should lie down in your bed."

"Montana will be alone." Addison watched her daughter.

"Addi, I won't argue with you, so please go back to bed." Derek looked at her.

"Will you stay with her then?"

"I'll walk you back to your room and then I could go back to her if you want."

"Yeah, I do." Addison smiled.

"Okay, let's go then."

"Okay." Addison looked at Montana. "I love you baby, get better." Addison gently eased her finger from her daughter's grip. Derek placed his hand on her back and they walked towards her hospital room. "I can't believe Anna ran." Addison sighed and climbed back into bed.

"I know." He kissed her cheek.

"I know we talked about having a baby next year, but maybe we should wait now."

"What?" Derek pulled back and looked at her.

"Wait to have a baby, until Montana is a little older."

"Okay." He sighed and looked down.

"Just so it's easier for us." Addison looked at him. "Let's wait until she's two? We will have a baby."

"I'll go to her then." Derek turned around and walked towards the door.

"Okay." Addison nodded and watched him. He left and made his way to Montana.

Montana was led in the incubator, looking around at everything as he entered. Derek sat down next to the incubator. She was tiny and looked so fragile. Montana turned and blinked at him as he sat there and watched the little girl. Her little arms moved about, her gaze staying on him.

"Hey, Montana." Derek whispered. She blinked, giving a small gurgle. He reached towards her and caressed her cheek softly.

"She's a little cutie isn't she?" A nurse smiled at him. "You must be so proud."

"Yeah...she's cute." Derek gave the nurse a small smile.

"She's really strong as well. Dhe won't be in here long."

"That's good."

The nurse smiled. "I bet you can't wait to get her home."

"Yes." Derek nodded.

"She'll be needing a feed soon, do you know if your wife is going to breast feed or not?"

"I don't know, but I thinks she wants to breastfeed. Can I take her to my wife's room or should I get her?" He looked at the nurse.

"Let me just check a few things." The nurse checked the chart and Montana before she turned back to Derek. "She's fine to be taken to your wife."

"Thanks, can I take her then?"

"Of course." The nurse smiled. "Are you going to carry her?"

"If that's okay."

"Of course." The nurse nodded, carefully lifting Montana and placing her in Derek's arms.

"Thanks." Derek smiled at the nurse before he walked towards Addison's room while Montana looked up at him the whole time. He walked into the room with Montana in his arms. Addison looked up at him as he entered, shocked to see him carrying Montana.

"What?" Derek saw her shocked face.

"You have Montana." Addison smiled, holding her arms out for the baby.

"She's hungry." He smiled and laid the baby in her waiting arms.

"Hey baby." Addison grinned down at her daughter, running her finger over Montana's cheek.

"Are you going to breastfeed her?" Derek sat down next to her bed. Addison nodded, looking up at him. "Okay."

Addison smiled and lifted her gown, moving Montana to her right breast. The little girl tilted her head and started to suck hungrily. "It feels weird." Addison whispered as she watched Montana.

"Really?" Derek watched her as well.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. Derek stared down at the little girl who suckled hungrily. "We need to tell our parents." Addison whispered, her eyes never leaving her daughter.

"Yeah we should." Derek nodded.

"My parents will just tell me they were right." She sighed.

"Should I talk to them first?"

"No it's alright."

"Are you sure, Addi?"

"Yeah, I should tell them."

"Okay." Derek smiled at her.

Addison smiled back at him. "How do you think your mum will react?"

"I think she'll be totally happy about her granddaughter." He reached towards Montana and caressed her cheek. Addison grinned, watching their daughter suckle. "She's really hungry, isn't she?" Derek grinned.

"She is." Addison smiled. "She's got a good appetite." He smiled and watched Addison with Montana. "We're going to have to set a nursery up in a few days." Addison looked up at Derek.

"Right, it's good that we have all the things Anna bought for her though."

Addison nodded. "Do you think she had any intention of keeping Montana?"

"I'm sure she wanted her first, but when she saw her and realised that she has to take care of her, she got scared." Derek sighed.

"Yeah." Addison nodded sadly.

"Don't you think that she'll come back?" He looked at his wife.

"No, once she runs from something that's it, it's not in her life anymore."

Derek nodded and Addison sighed, just watching Montana.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Derek and Addison were watching Montana sleeping in Addison's arms when they heard a knock on the door and Mark entered the hospital room.

"Hey Mark." Addison smiled up at him.

"Hey guys." Mark smiled and walked towards them.

"Have you come to meet Montana?"

"Yeah." He smiled and looked at the sleeping baby.

"Want to hold her?"

"I'm not so sure..." Mark hesitated.

"Why not?" Addison looked at Mark.

"I'm not so good with babies. What if I drop her?" He looked at Addison while Derek tried hard to stifle his laughter.

"You won't drop her." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Mark held his hands out and Addison carefully placed Montana in Mark's arms. "She looks exactly like you, Addi." He smiled down at the baby and Addison smiled at him. "Anna must be so proud of her." Mark smiled.

"Anna's gone." Addison looked down sadly.

"What do you mean?" He looked between Addison and Derek.

"She's left. She's not going to be Montana's mother."

Mark's eyes widened and he stared at Addison.

"Me and Derek are going to bring her up."

"Wow...congratulations."

"Thanks, Mark."

"You're parents now. That's amazing." Mark smiled.

"It is." Addison smiled.

"She's really cute." Mark watched the sleeping baby in his arms.

"She is."

He smiled at Addison and Derek.

"We were thinking, Mark." Addison looked at him. "Will you be her godfather?"

"Really?" Mark had a big smile on his face.

"Really."

"Sure." He grinned. "Did you hear that, Montana? I'm your godfather." He whispered to the baby while Montana just continued to sleep soundly in his arms. "She doesn't really care about it." Mark chuckled.

"She sleeps a lot."

"That's good."

"Yeah." Addison smiled.

"When are you going to take her home?" Mark looked at them.

"Tomorrow, I can't wait." Addison grinned.

"Great."

"It is."

"Addi, you look tired. Want to sleep a few hours?" Derek smiled at her.

"Okay." Addison smiled and pecked his lips.

"Good." He kissed her back. "Mark, do you want to grab something eat?" He looked at his best friend.

"Sure." Mark nodded and laid Montana into the crib next to Addison's bed before they left her room. "She's cute." Mark smiled.

"Yeah she is." Derek sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't really know, Mark."

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't a big fan of that pregnancy you know."

"I gathered, why not?"

"She was pregnant with another man's baby. That was weird." Derek looked at him as they sat down in the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I guess it would be." Mark nodded.

"And now she wants to keep the baby..."

"Who else is there to have the baby?"

"I don't know, Mark, okay."

"Okay." Mark nodded.

"I don't know what to do, Mark." Derek sighed.

"How do you feel about the situation?"

"I don't feel connected to Montana, I mean, she's Addison's baby but not mine."

"Give it time, spend time with Montana and see."

"Every time I pick her up she starts to whine and cry."

"And you put her straight back down don't you?"

"She won't stop when I hold her; of course I give her to Addi or put her down."

"Do you try to get her to stop crying?"

"Maybe I should try more, but when Addi does it, it looks so easy."

"You should try more." Mark nodded. "You won't get anywhere if you don't."

"I know." Derek sighed.

"You could try now."

"What?" He looked up at Mark.

"Spending time with Montana now, while Addison's asleep."

"She'll start crying when I pick her up."

"Then calm her down."

"She won't stop though." He sighed.

"Because you don't try for long enough."

"Stop it, Mark."

"Just go and try and bond with her."

"Okay." Derek sighed and stood up.

"Want me to come with you?"

"Sure, Mark."

Mark nodded and stood, both of them walking back to Addison's room. They entered her room and walked over to the crib where Montana was looking up at them. She gurgled and waved her arms about. Derek picked her up carefully and Montana whimpered as she was disturbed.

"See?" Derek looked at Mark.

"Cuddle her close."

He did as Mark told him, but Montana didn't stop whimpering. She looked up at Derek, letting out a small cry.

"Sway her." Mark suggested. Derek swayed her and cuddled her close, but it wasn't helping much. "Talk to her, Derek."

"It won't work." He got frustrated.

"Derek, stay calm, talk to her, sway her."

"Shhh, Montana....I'm here." Derek whispered and continued to sway her. Montana whimpered slightly, looking up at him with wide eyes, studying his face. He tried to calm her down before he looked at Mark. "See what I mean?"

"Give her time. She's starting to calm down."

"It doesn't seem like she'll calm down."

"Just keep trying."

Derek sighed and swayed Montana. She looked at him, reaching out a tiny hand. He placed a finger in her palm and she gripped his finger tightly, looking at him the whole time. He held her close and hoped that she would stop whimpering. Slowly she began to calm down, looking at him the whole time.

"Please calm down, Montana." Derek whispered. Montana calmed down, giving a little yawn. He looked down at her and caressed her cheek. She turned her head and nestled her face against his chest, closing her eyes. "She stopped." Derek looked at Mark.

"You just had to keep trying."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Don't give up man." Mark smiled. "I'll see you two alone." He turned and left.

"Thanks Mark." He watched him leaving the room while Montana had fallen asleep in her father's arms. Derek sat down next to Addison's bed and cuddled the baby close. Both his girls were sleeping. He watched them with a smile on his face. They were his family.

---

Later that day there was a knock on Addison's hospital room before Bizzy and Edward entered.

"Hey." Addison smiled at them.

"Hey." Her parents smiled at them.

"Meet your granddaughter." Addison smiled, looking at Montana in Derek's arms.

"She's so cute." Bizzy smiled at the baby.

"She is." Addison grinned.

"Can I hold Leah?" Bizzy looked at the little girl.

Addison shifted slightly, she hadn't told her parents. "Actually, her name's Montana."

"Adrianna changed her mind about the name?" Her parents looked at her.

"No." Addison shook her head. "Anna's gone." Bizzy and Edward weren't that shocked, they just sighed. "You were right." Addison watched Montana in Derek's arms.

"Yeah, we told you that she'd run."

"I know." Addison sighed. "But I really thought that she wouldn't this time."

"I know you did." Bizzy looked at her daughter.

"I just don't get how she could run from Montana."

"That's what she does, she ran her whole life."

"I know." Addison leaned back.

"What are you going to do now?" Her mother asked.

"Me and Derek are going to bring her up, she's our daughter."

"Well, that's the only thing you can do."

"Yeah." Addison nodded and Bizzy gave her a smile. "You can hold her."

"Thanks." She smiled and took the baby from Derek. "She's beautiful, Addison."

"She is." Addison smiled proudly. Bizzy swayed Montana and smiled back while Montana looked up at Bizzy with wide eyes.

"Hey, cutie." She softly caressed her cheek and Montana continued to look at Bizzy before she whimpered. "Shh...what's wrong?" Bizzy swayed her as Montana just began to cry. "You want to go back to your mum don't you?" Montana's cries began to get louder so Bizzy handed the crying baby back to Addison.

"Hey, baby, shush." Addison softly swayed her daughter, running a hand over her cheek. Montana continued to cry, tears running down her cheeks. "Shush, baby." Addison kissed her daughter's hands, swaying her.

"Maybe she's hungry." Derek looked at Addison.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "Are you hungry, Montana?" Loud cries filled the room. "I think you are." Addison lifted her hospital gown enough so Montana could feed, but her breast was still hidden.

"Do you want some privacy, your dad and I could go outside?" Bizzy looked at Addison.

"No it's fine." Addison shook her head. "And you could be out there for a while anyway."

"Okay." Her mother smiled and looked down at Montana who suckled hungrily. Addison smiled back, looking down at Montana as well. She suckled and placed her tiny hand on Addison's breast.

"Do you think Anna will come back?" Addison looked at her parents. They both shook their heads and looked down. Addison sighed.

"I'm sorry to say it again, but I told you so." Bizzy sighed.

"I know you did, and I guess I should have figured it out when she left all the baby stuff at our house."

"You think she planed it months ago?"

"I don't know. She was always so enthusiastic about Montana."

"I don't know what's going on in her head." Bizzy shook her head. Addison didn't reply, just looked down at her daughter as Montana stopped suckling and snuggled closer to Addison.

"Have you finished, baby?" Addison whispered. She yawned and closed her eyes making Addison smile softly. "You're tired now."

Montana yawned again and felt comfortable snuggled up against her mum. Addison pulled her gown down, holding her daughter close. The little girl drifted off to sleep in her arms. Addison smiled as she watched her daughter.

"We have to go now." Her parents looked at Addison.

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded.

"We'll visit again soon."

"We should be home then." Addison smiled.

"Good, see you then." Bizzy and Edward smiled before they left.

"Bye." Addison watched them leave, smiling at Derek.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! Here`s the next chapter for you! Have fun reading and please leave a review! Thanks :-)

* * *

A month later, Addison and Derek were snuggled up on the couch, watching a sleeping Montana in the crib next to them. Addison had her head resting on Derek's chest as she watched their daughter. Derek's arms were wrapped around her and he held her close.

"She's a deep sleeper." Addison whispered.

"She is." He mumbled against her neck before he softly kissed it.

"She sleeps a lot as well."

"That's good." Derek trailed kisses all over her neck, his hands caressing her stomach and hips.

"Babe, what are you doing?"

"Kissing my beautiful wife."

"Hmm."

Derek tilted his head and kissed her lips, his hands wandered under her shirt.

"Derek." She pushed his hand away.

"What?" He looked at her.

"No."

"I can't kiss you?"

"Yes." She nodded. Derek looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" She looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He looked back at her.

"Nothing."

"I kiss you and you pull away, so what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"What's wrong with the kissing, Addison?"

"Nothing."

"Okay then." He moved his head back to her lips. Addison kissed him back softly and Derek pulled her close. The kiss was sweet and soft but Derek deepened the kiss and his hands roamed over her back. Her hand rested against his cheek while his hand slipped under her shirt where he caressed her soft skin. She let one hand rest against his chest and Derek moved his hand upwards towards her breasts, his lips never leaving hers. Addison pushed his hand away from her breast.

"Addi?" He pulled back and looked at her.

"I don't want that."

"What's wrong with it?"

"I don't want sex."

"I was just kissing and caressing you."

"But it always leads to more with us."

"You don't think we can make out without actually having sex?" Derek looked at her.

"It's us."

"And what's wrong with sex?"

"I don't want sex right now."

"Okay, I won't touch you." Derek moved to the other side of the couch. Addison sighed and looked at him. He stared at the black screen of the TV in front of him.

"You're seriously going to sit over there?"

"You don't want me to touch you because that will lead to sex, so yes I'm sitting here."

Addison sighed in frustration and stood up.

"Just go, so there's more distance between us." Derek called after her. Addison left the room, making her way upstairs. Derek sighed and watched her walking upstairs. Montana slept peacefully, oblivious to her parents' small argument. Derek lay down on the couch and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he heard Montana's cries, signalling that she was awake.

He stood up and picked her up. "Shhh baby." She just continued to cry, her cries getting louder. "Montana, calm down, I'm here." Derek swayed her and cuddled her close. She continued crying, her cheeks wet from her tears. Derek sighed before he walked upstairs towards their bedroom.

Addison looked up as he entered and looked at the crying Montana in his arms. "Why haven't you calmed her down?" Addison instantly took Montana from him, laying her daughter against her shoulder and rubbing her back.

"She's your baby, not mine." He hissed. Addison stared at him in shock, not believing he had just sat that to her. "I...I think I should go." Derek turned around. Addison watched him, swaying her daughter softly, trying to calm her. He left the room, not believing he actually said that. Addison sang softly to her daughter, knowing it was what calmed her. Derek walked downstairs and flopped down on the couch again. They stayed in separate rooms as he closed his eyes, wanting to forget their fight.

Once Addison had calmed Montana down, she decided to take a bath, taking Montana with her. Addison got into the bath and let Montana lay back against her legs. Addison smiled, tickling her daughter's stomach. The little girl gurgled happily.

"Do you like that, Tana?" Addison smiled, tickling Montana's stomach again. Montana waved her hands. "You do don't you." Montana gurgled and gazed up at her mother. "I love you, Tana, so much." Addison kissed her daughter's nose as Montana watched her closely. "I'm so lucky to have you." Addison smiled. Montana held her tiny hands out towards her and Addison took hold of both her daughter's hands. The little girl grabbed one of Addison's thumbs in her tiny fingers.

"You've got a strong grip haven't you, baby." Montana gurgled happily. "You are such a happy little baby." Addison grinned and Montana looked up at her with big eyes. "You've got beautiful eyes." The little girl blinked a few times. "You're so pretty." Montana kicked her legs making Addison laugh as some water splashed about. Montana continued and looked up at her mother.

"Having fun Tana?" Montana gurgled as if she understood Addison. Addison laughed softly, kissing Montana's nose watching as she screwed up her nose and looked up. Addison laughed softly again as Montana screwed her nose up again before she sneezed. Addison made a gasping face at Montana. "Bless you, baby." Montana's eyes widened as she studied her face making Addison laugh again. The little girl yawned, but continued to watch Addison closely.

"Are you tired, Tana?" Montana looked up at her and waved her hands. Addison smiled, kissing both of her daughter's hands. The little girl yawned again and her eyes started to fall closed. "Let's get you out of the bath." Addison stood up and held Montana close, before wrapping a towel around the both of them. Montana cuddled close to her mother and Addison kissed her forehead, carrying her into the bedroom. She clung to Addison before she fell asleep in her arms. Addison smiled, dressing Montana before carrying her to the nursery.

Montana slept peacefully in her arms while Addison kissed her forehead, carefully placing her in the crib. The little girl continued to sleep in her crib after her first bath with her mum. Addison made her way back to the bedroom where she dressed before walking down the stairs. Derek lay on the couch and heard her coming downstairs.

"Have you finished being an ass yet?"

"Have you finished bitching yet?" He retorted.

"I'm not being bitchy right now."

"I see."

"So are you still being an ass or do you need more time?"

"What's your problem, Addison?"

"I want my husband to stop being an ass so I can come and sit with him again."

"I have no problem with you sitting next to me."

"I do if you're being an ass."

"Then don't sit with me."

"Is this because Montana isn't yours?"

"What are you talking about?" Derek looked at her.

Addison walked further into the room. "You said to me that she's my baby not yours."

"Well it's true."

"And you have a problem with that don't you?"

"If you say so."

She sighed. "Why?"

"You don't know what's going on?"

"Don't you think that I wish she was actually yours?"

"I don't know what you think anymore." Derek sighed.

"I wish so much that she was actually your baby, I really wish that. Do you really think I'm happy to have another man's child?"

"It's not just that, Addison."

"It's what? Talk to me." She sat next to him.

"Now you're sitting next to me again?" He looked at her.

"Derek, please." She sighed.

"What?!" He looked annoyed.

"Talk to me about how you feel."

"Every time when Montana cries and I pick her up to calm her down she won't stop, it doesn't matter what I do she only stops when she's in your arms. You have any idea how I feel when I can't calm her down, when she only whimpers when she's in my arms? I feel like a total idiot and it always reminds me that we aren't connected, that she's not mine and probably doesn't want to be." He looked down.

"Oh, Derek." Addison wrapped her arms around him.

"Please don't." He pulled back.

"Why not?" She looked at him.

"Touching can lead to things, remember?"

Addison sighed in frustration.

"Your words."

"I didn't mean like that."

"And what exactly did you mean?" Derek looked at her.

"I meant feeling each other up."

"And what's wrong with enjoying each other a bit?"

"Because we always end up having sex which is what I don't want right now."

"You seriously think there is only sex?"

"No, but we always end up having sex after."

"Okay, tell me when I can touch you again."

"Of course you can touch me, just, not like that."

"No it's okay, Addison."

"There's also the fact that my boobs are sore from breastfeeding."

"I already told you that it is okay, didn't I?"

"You can be such an ass, Derek."

"Thanks very much, Addison!"

"Well you can be."

"You can be a lot of things as well, don't worry."

Addison shook her head and stood up. "I'll talk to you when you're not being an ass."

"Fine." Derek leaned back and turned the TV on. Addison left the room and made her way back upstairs while Derek started to watch football.

---

Later that night, Addison was already curled up in bed when Derek entered the bedroom.

"Addison?" He whispered and closed the door.

"What?" She mumbled, snuggled up under the covers.

"I'm sorry." Derek lay down next to her. Addison didn't reply, she just slowly turned to face him. "I'm really sorry, Addison." He looked at her.

"Why did you say that?" She whispered.

"You mean about Montana?"

"Yeah." Addison nodded, looking at him.

"I...I don't know." Derek sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Did you really mean it though?"

"No." He shook is head and looked her in the eyes.

"Good." Addison looked back at him and Derek watched her. She moved closer to him and snuggled up close.

"Are we good?" He asked and wrapped his arms around Addison.

"We're good." She nodded and buried her head into his chest.

"I'm sorry that I acted like an ass." Derek whispered.

"It's okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Derek."

He pulled her close before both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Time to review ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for your reviews :-) It`s really great that you think about our fic and write your ideas down for the next chapters but whole story is already finished. I can tell you one thing though, you`ll be totally surprised how this turns out ;-)

So keep reading and reviewing! Thanks

* * *

Addison ran her hand up and down Montana's back who was strapped securely to her mother's front. Addison stepped out of the elevator and walked along the hallway, looking for her husband on the surgical floor. Derek stood at the nurse station, signing a few files.

"Hey babe." Addison grinned at him, placing a hand on his back.

"Hey girls." He turned around and kissed Addison before he kissed Montana's forehead.

"I was fed up of the house so we thought we'd come and have lunch with you." Addison smiled at him.

"Good idea." Derek smiled at his wife.

"Are you on lunch now?"

"Yeah I have time. My next surgery is in two hours."

"Good." Addison grinned at him.

"Oh my god, isn't she cute." A nurse walked over to them and smiled down at Montana. Addison smiled proudly, a hand on Montana's back. "What's her name?" The nurse asked.

"Montana." Addison smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. Congratulations Dr. Montgomery." She smiled at Addison before she walked away.

"Thank you." Addison smiled, looking up at Derek.

"Do you want to grab lunch now?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Let's go then." He grabbed her hand and they walked towards the cafeteria. Addison noticed people looking at her as they entered. "Sit down, I'll get the food." Derek smiled at her.

"Okay." Addison sat down at a table, looking down at Montana who was asleep. A few minutes later Derek came back with their food and sat down. "Thanks." Addison smiled, picking up a chip and eating it. He smiled at her and stared to eat his pizza. "So how's your day been?" Addison looked at him.

"Good, I had two successful surgeries. What did you do?"

"Did some laundry, fed Tana, bathed her, played with her, watched TV."

"Sounds like fun." Derek smiled at her.

"I hate being stuck in the house. I might go see your mum and sisters tomorrow."

"Okay." He nodded.

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"Actually I took the day off."

"Really?" Addison smiled. "You can come with us then."

"I thought I could spend the day with you, but let's go to them if you want."

"We can spend the day together tomorrow and I'll go see them another time."

"Are you okay with that?"

"Of course."

"Great." Derek smiled at Addison. Addison grinned widely at him and a small gurgle came from Montana. "Montana seems to like it as well." He grinned.

"She does."

"Is there anything you would like to do tomorrow?"

"Hmm, I don't know."

"We could take a walk, go shopping a bit...."

"Sounds good." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Derek smiled back. Addison grinned eating another chip. He grinned back and stole a chip from her plate.

"Hey!" Addison smiled at him. "Daddy's stealing mummy's chips, Tana."

"No I'm not." Derek smiled innocently.

"Yes you are." Addison pulled her chips away from him.

"Hey, give them back."

"No, they're my chips."

Derek pouted at her and Addison smirked eating another chip. "You're mean."

"But you love me."

"Well...I have to think about it." Derek winked at his wife.

"You married me, you love me."

"Give me a chip then I'll tell you."

"Nope."

"Then I won't tell you."

"No chips for you then."

"I can live without chips." He shrugged.

"What about sex though?"

"We don't have sex anyway."

"Because I gave birth just over a month ago."

"Then don't blackmail me with sex."

"I'm not." She ate a chip.

"Okay then."

Addison nodded, running a hand up and down Montana's back as she gurgled. Derek finished his pizza and looked at Addison.

"I think someone's waking up." Addison looked down at Montana as she opened her eyes. Montana looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Hey baby." Addison smiled, kissing her daughter's forehead. She gurgled before she put a thumb into her mouth. "Look, Tana, it's daddy."

Montana looked up. She looked at Derek with wide eyes, reaching a tiny hand out.

"Hey baby." Derek smiled and took her tiny hand in his. Her fingers wrapped tightly around his thumb. "You're getting stronger everyday." He caressed her fingers and Montana gurgled happily at him. "You're such a cutie, you know that, Montana?" Derek leaned forward and kissed her nose. Addison smiled as she watched them. "Do you want to come to daddy?" He reached towards the little girl.

"Let me un-strap her." Addison began to un-strap Montana before carefully handing her to Derek. Derek cuddled her close and kissed her tiny nose again. Montana screwed her nose up before sneezing.

"You didn't like that?" He chuckled and she gurgled, looking at him. "And what about that?" Derek smiled and placed a kiss on her mouth. Montana gurgled up at him, waving her arms about. "You liked that?" He smiled and took her hand in his.

"Oh, isn't she so cute!" A nurse smiled at Montana as she past their table. "You're such a natural Dr. Shepherd."

"Thank you." Derek looked up at the nurse.

"What's her name?"

"Montana."

"That's a lovely name." The nurse smiled at them.

"Yeah, my wife picked it." He smiled back.

"Well it's a brilliant name. You must be so proud."

"We are." Derek ran a hand up and down Montana's back. The nurse smiled, walking off. He smiled down at Montana in his lap before he looked at Addison. Montana gurgled at him. Derek grinned and kissed her forehead.

"What time's your surgery?" Addison looked at him.

"In an hour, I should go soon." He answered.

"Okay." Addison nodded at him.

"What are you going to do in the afternoon?"

"I might take a walk with Tana."

"Have fun then." He stood up and handed Montana to Addison.

"Thanks." Addison smiled, securely strapping Montana back to her front.

"I have to go now." Derek looked at her.

"What time do you finish?" Addison stood up as well, a hand on Montana's back.

"I should be home at six."

"Okay." Addison nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

"See you at home." Derek kissed her back softly before he kissed Montana's cheek.

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled before he walked away.

"Come on, Tana, let's go home." Addison kissed her daughter's forehead before they made their way out of the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your reviews!!!

Here`s the next chapter for you, enjoy reading and tell us what you think, thanks!

* * *

When Montana was five months old, Derek began to work more. He'd come home late, once Montana was asleep and he'd be gone the next morning before she woke. He was hardly seeing her, leaving Addison to bring her up. Addison put it down to surgeries he was needed on, and the hospital had gotten busier. But when it carried on, she started to become upset. She kept asking when he'd be home and after a while he just ignored her.

By the time Montana was ten months old, Addison saw very little of Derek, and Montana only ever saw him if she woke during the night.

It was the day before Montana's first birthday, Derek got up early, trying not to wake Addison. Addison mumbled and rolled over in bed. He glanced at Addison, quickly grabbed his clothes and went downstairs.

Five minutes later and Addison trudged down the stairs, a dressing gown around her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Why are you up so early?" Derek looked at her.

"The movement of the bed woke me." She rubbed her eyes and walked closer to him. "It's Tana's birthday tomorrow."

"Oh...yeah right."

"You do remember that we're having a party, right?" She looked at him.

"What?" Derek looked up from the newspaper.

"We're having a birthday party tomorrow, your family will be there, Archer and my parents will be there."

"That's tomorrow?"

"Yes, it's Tana's birthday tomorrow. Don't tell me you forgot our daughter's birthday." Addison put her hands on her hips.

"No...no of course not." He lied.

"You did." Addison became angry at him. "You forgot our daughter's first birthday."

"I'm sorry. There was so much work...."

"You are going to be home tomorrow right?"

"Yes...when is the party?"

"It starts at three."

"Oh..." Derek sighed.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "But I'd like you here earlier to help me with everything."

"Mhh, Addison." He looked at her.

"Will you be here?"

"I have a surgery scheduled for one."

Addison's face fell. "How long will it last?"

"At least two hours."

"So you're going to miss your daughter's first birthday?"

"I'll try to be here at three."

"It's her first birthday. She won't have another first birthday."

"I know." Derek sighed.

"She wants her daddy here, she misses you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but I have work to do, Addison."

"Not as much as you're doing." She looked at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You work more than you should. You spend all your time at the hospital instead of here with us."

"That's not true." Derek looked at her.

"Yes it is."

"There are sick people who need my help, you should know that."

"There are other neuro surgeons at the hospital. Your family needs you."

"But I'm the best. People want and need me to operate on them."

"What about us then? What about me and Tana? Do we not matter?"

"Of course you do, I love you." Derek looked at her.

"Then be home more."

"I have to go now." He stood up.

Addison looked at him. "When will you be back?"

"I told you that I'll try to be here at three."

"Today, not tomorrow for the party."

"I don't know."

Addison sighed in frustration, turning from the kitchen and heading back up the stairs. Derek signed as well before he left the house.

---

Later that day, Addison was called into the hospital for an emergency surgery and had to take Montana with her. She stepped of the elevator and went in search of Derek, soon finding him.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Derek looked at Addison.

"I was paged in, can you take Tana while I'm in surgery." Addison shifted Montana into Derek's arms.

"Okay." He held the little girl close.

"Thank you." Addison looked at Montana and kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl for daddy, mummy will be back later."

"What are we going to do now?" Derek looked down at Montana in his arms. She looked up at him and babbled something he couldn't understand. "Let's go to daddy's office." He smiled at her and made his way to the elevator. Montana grinned, clapping her hands. "You like that?" Derek grinned. She babbled something else at him, smiling widely. "What are you trying to say, sweetie?" Montana bounced in his arms, squealing with delight. He kissed her forehead before entering his office. Montana continued to babble away and looked around his office wide eyed.

"You like daddy's office?" He moved his hand up and down her back. Montana bounced in his arms, squealing with delight. "I think that's a yes." Derek smiled and sat down on the couch with her. As soon as Derek let go of her she crawled to the end of the couch and reach over for something on the shelf next to it. "Sweetie, no, come here." He lifted her up again. She whimpered and tried to reach for it again. "That lamp is not for you to play with." Derek cuddled her and Montana tried to wriggle away, wanting to play with the lamp. "Stay here, you can't play with that." He caressed her cheek. She gave out a whimper and looked at him.

"Look." He opened at drawer and pulled a plushy pink bear out of it. Her eyes widened and she instantly reached for it. Derek handed it to Montana and smiled. "I thought you would like it." She hugged it closely, smiling. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Montana began to happily play with the teddy. "It's much better than daddy's lamp." Derek watched his daughter. She babbled as she played. At that moment there was a knock at his door and Mark entered.

"Hey man." Mark smiled at his best friend. "Hey Monty." He grinned down at his goddaughter.

"Hey, Mark, what's up?" Derek smiled at him.

"Oh not much, was just going to ask if you wanted me there a bit earlier tomorrow to help out with anything." He smiled and picked Montana up, tickling her side and making her giggle.

"Oh, I think Addison would be happy to have help."

"What time shall I come round then?"

"About one or two." Derek looked at his friend.

"Okay." Mark nodded.

"Thanks Mark."

"No problem man. So what are you up to squirt?" Mark smiled, tickling Montana, making her giggle loudly.

"She's in a really happy mood today." Derek smiled.

"Oh she's like this constantly, you're going to be a chatter box when you're older aren't you?" Mark grinned as she babbled at him.

"Just like her mum." Derek chuckled. "What do you mean with she is like that constantly?" He looked at Mark.

"She's always happy and smiley. Babbles all the time."

"You don't see her that often, Mark."

"I see her more than you." Mark didn't look at his friend as he tickled Montana again.

"What are you talking about, Mark?" Derek looked at him.

"Well how often do you see her, Derek?"

"I don't need that from you right now!"

"You asked man and don't raise your voice in front of Montana."

"Don't tell me what to do, Mark."

"It's not fair to her."

"Give me my daughter back." Derek reached out for her. Mark sighed, kissing Montana's forehead before handing her back to Derek. "Hey sweetie, want to play with your teddy again?" He sat Montana down on the couch next to the pink cuddly toy. She took hold of the teddy again, babbling away. Derek sat down next to her and in that moment his pager started to beep. Mark crossed his arms and watched his friend. "Mark, can you watch her?" He stood up.

"Yeah." Mark nodded and picked Montana up again. "I'll take her with me."

"Thanks." Derek kissed her forehead before he left.

"Come on then squirt." Mark left the office with Montana as well who babbled at him.

---

Mark walked down the corridor with Montana in his arms who cuddled her teddy close. Addison walked out of the scrub room, pulling off her scrub cap, smiling as she saw her daughter. "Hey baby." She took Montana from Mark and kissed her forehead. The little girl smiled happily and snuggled up against her mother. "Have you been a good girl for Uncle Mark." Montana smiled widely and babbled.

"Yeah she was." Mark smiled at Addison.

"I left her with Derek though, how did you end up with her?" Addison shifted her daughter on her hip and they made their way to the locker room so she could change from scrubs.

"We were at Derek's office but then he got paged." Mark sighed.

"Oh." Addison nodded and looked at her daughter. "Where did you get this teddy from sweetie?" She took hold of Montana's pink teddy. Montana whimpered and instantly reached out for the teddy. Addison let her have the teddy back. "Where did she get it from?" She looked at Mark.

"I have no idea. She already had it when I went to Derek's office. But she seems pretty attached to it." Mark looked at Addison.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "I'll ask Derek later. Thanks for watching her."

"No problem, Addison."

Addison smiled at him and they walked towards the lockers. Mark smiled back and opened the door of the attendings' locker room for her.

"Thanks Mark."

"No problem."

"You're coming tomorrow right?"

"Of course, I thought I could come earlier to help you."

"Oh that would be a great help." Addison smiled at him and set Montana down on the bench.

"Okay, when should I come then?" Mark sat down next to Montana and held her hand.

"About one?" Addison looked at him as she opened her locker.

"Sure." He looked at her and stroked Montana's hair.

"Thanks." Addison smiled and pulled her clothes out of her locker.

"No problem, I'm glad to help."

Addison changed from her scrubs to jeans and a t-shirt. Mark glanced at her before he turned his attention back to Montana who sat in his lap by now. She babbled up at him and held up her teddy.

"You like that teddy, don't you?" Mark grinned at her.

"I don't think she's going to stop talking once she starts." Addison smiled.

"Like her mother." Mark grinned.

Addison rolled her eyes at him. "Thanks Mark."

"You're welcome, Addi."

Addison smiled amused at him and shut her locker.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Mark smiled at her.

"Yep." Addison nodded and picked Montana up, placing her on her hip.

"Bye sweetie." He kissed Montana's forehead. Montana babbled at him making Addison laugh softly. "See you tomorrow, Monty." Mark smiled and waved at her.

"Come on, let's go say bye to daddy." Addison smiled down at her daughter before leaving the locker room. Montana held her teddy close and babbled something to Addison. Addison kissed her daughter's forehead. "Yes sweetie." The little girl looked at her with wide eyes. Addison smiled, looking for her husband.

-

Derek sat in his office and heard a knock before Addison entered with Montana in her arms.

"Hey." Addison smiled at him as she walked in.

"Hey." He stood up and walked over to them.

"We're going home now."

"Okay." Derek caressed Montana's cheek.

"Where did she get this teddy from?" Addison held up the pink teddy.

"From me." Derek looked at her.

"Oh." Addison was shocked. "Okay."

"Why are you so shocked?"

"I didn't expect you to buy her something like that."

"I know that I'm not the best father, but I'm capable of buying her something she likes."

Addison nodded, looking at Montana. Derek looked at his wife before he turned around and sat back down. "We're going to go home then." Addison looked at Derek.

"Yeah."

"What time will you be home?"

"Maybe seven or eight."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "I'll make you dinner when I make mine and Tana's."

"You don't have to." Derek looked at her.

"It's no problem." Addison shrugged.

"Okay, thanks."

"Okay, we'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye…" Addison looked at him before leaving the office. Derek watched her leaving and sighed.

---

The next day Addison rushed about the house trying to get everything ready. Montana crawled on the carpet in the living room, watching her mother. Mark arrived on time to help her, making sure everything was ready.

"Where is Derek it's almost three?" Mark looked at Addison while he played with Montana.

"At the hospital." Addison sighed. "I should have known he wouldn't make it."

"Maybe he's already on the way and will be here any minute." Mark tried to cheer her up.

"I doubt it, but thanks for trying to cheer me up." Addison gave him a small smile.

"I'm sure he wants to be here, Addison."

"But he's not here."

"I know." Mark sighed before they heard the doorbell. Addison walked out into the hallway, opening the door.

"Hey." She was greeted by her parents and Archer.

"Tana's in the living room with Mark." Addison smiled at them and let them walk in.

They walked into the living room where Archer picked the little girl up and swirled her around. "Happy birthday, Monty." Montana grinned, babbling at her uncle.

"Hey sweetie, happy birthday." Bizzy smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Montana babbled away, clapping her hands excitedly.

"What are you trying to say?" Archer grinned and tickled her. Montana giggled and wriggled in Archer's arms. "You're such a cutie, Monty." He smiled at his niece. She reached up and grasped his nose. "No, not my nose." Archer chuckled and grabbed her tiny hand softly. She babbled, reaching for his nose with her other hand. "Montana, no." He grinned and took her hand away from his nose.

Addison laughed softly as she watched her daughter keep reaching for Archer's nose. "Well she certainly likes your nose."

"Really, Addi?" Archer grinned as his sister.

"Oh yes." Addison laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead. Archer chuckled and tickled his niece again. Montana squealed with laughter while the others watched Archer playing with Montana.

"Does anyone want anything to drink?" Addison looked around.

"Coffee please." Bizzy and Edward looked at their daughter.

"Okay." Addison nodded. "Mark? Archer?"

"Coffee sounds good." Mark smiled at her.

"For me as well please." Archer said.

"Okay." Addison smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Where is Derek?" Archer looked at Mark.

"Ehm, still at the hospital I think."

"He isn't here for his daughter's birthday?" Archer moved his hand up and down Montana's back.

Mark sighed. "I don't know with him anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's spending more time at the hospital than here."

"He has everything he can wish for here, and he prefers to be at the hospital?" Archer said angrily.

"Look, it's not my place to say."

"But you wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

"I don't want to upset Addi."

"Let's not talk about it now, we are here for Montana." Archer smiled at the little girl in his lap.

"Yeah." Mark nodded.

"It's your birthday, Monty, are you happy?" Archer swirled her around again.

Montana looked at him. "MAMA!"

Archer's eyes widened. "Addi come here." He called.

"What is it?" Addison walked back into the living room.

"Do it again, Monty." Archer looked at her.

"Mama!" She reached out towards Addison.

Addison gasped and reached for her daughter, holding her close and placing a kiss on her forehead. "Say it again baby."

"Mama!" Montana giggled and waved her hands.

"Oh Tana." Addison felt the tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter, it felt wonderful to hear Montana say mama.

"Mama...mama." Montana said happily, loving the attention she got from Addison.

"You're such a clever girl aren't you sweetie?" Addison smiled widely. The little girl waved her hands and snuggled close to her mother. Addison held Montana close, stroking her head and kissing her forehead.

"Her first word." Bizzy smiled.

"It is." Addison grinned. "I'm so glad it's mama."

"Your first word wasn't mama." Bizzy smiled at her daughter.

"It wasn't?" Addison looked at her mother.

"No." She shook her head.

"What was it?"

"Dada, you were daddy's little girl." Bizzy smiled.

"Oh." Addison smiled at her father.

"You have no idea how jealous your mother was." Edward grinned. Addison smiled, kissing Montana's forehead. The little girl babbled and reached for her hair.

"Not my hair baby." Addison kissed her daughter's hands and Montana giggled happily. Addison grinned, swaying her daughter softly. She cuddled close to her mother and put a thumb into her mouth. The doorbell rang and Addison went to answer it, Montana still in her arms.

"Hey." Addison was greeted by Carolyn and Nancy.

"Hey." Addison smiled at them. "Come in."

They walked into the house and Carolyn reached for Montana. "Do you want to come to your grandma?" Addison handed Montana over to Carolyn before they walked into the living room.

"Hey everyone." Nancy smiled as she sat down between Archer and Mark, Carolyn followed her with Montana in her arms.

"Do you know when Kathleen, Mary and Charlotte are getting here?" Addison referred to Derek's other three sisters."

"They should be here any minute." Nancy smiled at Addison.

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water please." They smiled at her. "Can I help you with something?" Nancy looked at her.

"That would be lovely." Addison smiled grateful. Nancy stood up and followed Addison into the kitchen.

"Haven't you grown, Montana?" Carolyn smiled at her granddaughter. The little girl babbled and looked at her grandmother. "You get more and more like Addison each day." Carolyn brushed some of the little girl's hair out of her face. Montana giggled and reached for a button on Carolyn's blouse. Carolyn watched as Montana concentrated on the button, her eyes and fingers never leaving it. The doorbell rang again, signalling the arrival of the rest of Derek's sisters. They all sat down in the living room and Montana was handed from one to the other.

By the time it was four, Addison couldn't see Derek arriving and didn't want to make Montana wait to open her presents. "Come on, Tana, shall we open your presents?" Montana giggled and clapped her hands. Addison smiled and placed her down in front of her presents. Her eyes widened as she saw all the presents in front of her.

"Which one do you want to open first, Tana?" Addison looked at her daughter. Montana didn't take her eyes away from all the presents and reached for the one next to her. Addison looked at the label before Montana opened it. "It's from Nancy." She smiled. Her eyes widened and she started to play with her new doll, forgetting the other presents.

"Thanks Nancy." Addison smiled at one of her sister-in-laws.

"No problem and I think she likes it." Nancy smiled at Addison and her niece.

"I think she does."

Montana giggled and held the doll tightly in her hands.

"Do you want to open something else sweetie?" Addison smiled at Montana. Montana looked at her mother with wide eyes. "What about this one?" Addison picked up another present. Montana reached for the present and tried to open it. Addison helped her daughter unwrap the present and Montana giggled as she held a cuddly toy in her hands. Addison smiled and they continued to open presents.

After they finished the last present Montana was surrounded by all sorts of toys, not knowing with what she should play first. Addison watched her, wishing Derek was there as well.

"Mama!" Montana looked at Addison and reached for her. Addison smiled and pulled her daughter into her arms, kissing her hair.

"Her first word?" The others who didn't hear her the first time looked amazed at Addison and her daughter.

"Yeah." Addison smiled. "Her first word." They smiled at her. "Are you tired baby?" Addison looked down at Montana. She yawned and cuddled close to her mother. "I think you are." Addison held her daughter against her body.

"I think we should leave now." Carolyn looked at Addison.

"You don't have to." Addison looked back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. "It's nice to see you all." She smiled.

"It's nice to be here as well." Carolyn grinned.

"Then stay a little longer."

"Okay, thanks."

Addison smiled and a conversation started up.

---

Later that day when Derek came home, Montana was already sleeping and Addison was getting ready for bed. Addison looked up at him and looked away, not saying anything, carrying on getting herself ready.

"Addi, I'm sorry." Derek walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't want to hear it." She pulled away from him.

"Addi...I'm really sorry." He sighed.

"You promised, Derek, and you weren't here. You weren't here for your daughter's first birthday!" Addison walked away from him.

"Please let me explain." Derek grabbed her hand.

Addison spun round to face him. "Explain? Explain?!" Her voice rose but she quickly lowered it again so not to wake Montana.

"I'm sorry, there was an emergency. You have to understand." He looked at her.

"An emergency that lasted all day?" Addison folded her arms and looked at him.

"I just wanted to leave and then I was paged to an emergency."

"I doubt that." She snorted. "And what's wrong with calling now?"

"There was no time for calling and how often should I say that I'm sorry?!" Derek hissed.

"You missed our daughter's first birthday!"

"I wanted to be there, but I couldn't!"

"You could have phoned or got someone to phone!"

"I'm sorry..." Derek sighed.

"Yeah well…it's not me you should apologize to." She turned to face her mirror, brushing her hair.

"Addison, please..." He walked towards her hand placed his hands on her shoulders.

She shrugged out of his touch. "It's not me you have to apologize."

"But you're mad at me as well, Addison."

"I am." She nodded, brushing her hair.

"What to you want me to do?"

"I don't want to deal with this right now."

"But I do." Derek looked at her through the mirror.

"I'm not going to argue with you and ruin the end of Tana's birthday."

"Okay then." He sighed. Addison nodded, walking over to the bed and getting in. Derek walked to Montana's crib and placed a kiss on her forehead before he left the bedroom. Addison led down under the covers, pulling them close and closing her eyes. He walked downstairs and sat down on the couch sighing. It was a while before Addison drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey! Another chapter for you! We hope we`ll see a lot of reviews for that one ;-)

Enjoy!!!

* * *

A few months later, it was the day of Derek and Addison's anniversary. "Mark, can I talk to you?" Derek walked into his office.

"Sure man." Mark nodded and followed his friend.

"Listen, there's this surgery later and the chief wants me there, so can you take Addison to the dinner reservation I made for our anniversary."

Mark raised his eyebrows. "You want me to go on _your _anniversary dinner with _your _wife?"

"Yeah, please, Mark."

"It's _your_ anniversary, not mine."

"Mark, I can't go and I don't want Addison to have to sit at home all night."

"You shouldn't have agreed to the surgery."

"I had no choice, Mark."

"You did, and you chose work."

"You know that I want to be the next chief of surgery, I couldn't say no."

Mark sighed and shook his head at his friend. "You need to put them first more than your job. I'll go tonight, but for Addi, not for you."

"That's all I'm asking for. Thanks man, I have to go now." With that Derek left the office. Mark watched his friend leave, wondering what had gotten into him.

---

Mark stood in front of the Shepherd's house at eight, ringing the doorbell. Addison quickly made her way down the stairs and pulled open the door, surprised to see Mark there.

"Hey." Mark shifted from one foot to the other.

"Mark, what are you doing here? You haven't seen Derek have you? He's running late for our dinner." She was dressed in a tight fitting green dress that showed her body off perfectly.

"He's not coming." He whispered.

Addison's face fell at his words. "What? Why?"

"Work." Mark sighed and walked closer to her.

"I should have known." She clenched her jaw and fought the tears that threatened to spill.

"He's really sorry." Mark grabbed her hand softly.

"It's fine." She pulled her hand back.

"Addi." He looked at her.

"Mark, it's fine honestly. I'll just call the restaurant and cancel." Addison turned back into the hallway.

"He said I should take you out, you shouldn't sit at home." Mark followed her.

"No, it's fine. I don't want to waste your time just because my husband can't be bothered to take me out." She picked up the phone ready to call.

"Hey." He grabbed her hand. "You're not wasting my time, Addi."

"I'm sure you have better things to do."

"I would like to spend time with you, in the restaurant or here, I don't mind."

"Really? You wouldn't mind?" Addison looked at him.

"Of course not. What would you like to do?" Mark smiled.

"Well, I'm already dressed and ready to go out and the table is booked."

"Let me show you off then." He smirked and held his hand out for her.

"Okay." Addison smiled and picked up her purse, taking his hand.

They drove in a comfortable silence to the restaurant, got their table and ordered their food.

"Thanks for coming with me, Mark." Addison gave him a smile.

"I'm the one with a beautiful woman across from me, so I should say thank you."

Addison blushed at him. "Thank you." Mark smiled at her. "How is your food tasting?" She motioned to his food.

"Did Derek pick the restaurant?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "I did."

"I thought so, because the food is really good and Derek has a terrible taste." Mark smirked. Addison laughed softly at him and he laughed as well. "Do you like the wine?"

"I do." She smiled.

"The food was really good, do you want dessert?" Mark looked at her after they finished their dinner.

Addison grinned. "Of course."

"I thought so." He grinned. "What do you want?"

"Hmm." Addison looked through the desert menu for a while. "A strawberry sundae." She grinned.

"Okay." Mark ordered her the desert. Addison grinned even wider when they brought her the sundae and she began to eat it. "You like it don't you?" He grinned at her.

"I love it." She smirked. "I've always loved ice cream."

"I know you did."

Addison smiled at him, finishing her ice cream.

"What do you want to do now? It's definitely too early to go home." Mark smiled at her.

Addison looked at the time. "Maybe catch a movie?"

"Sure, we do what you want."

Addison smiled and they paid for the meal, before they headed to the movies. Mark bought the tickets and they went in. They sat down in some seats and Addison was grateful Mark was there with her. He smiled at her before the film began. Addison smiled back and enjoyed the film.

After the film Mark took her back home.

"Thank you for tonight, Mark." Addison smiled at him and pecked his cheek.

"No need to thank me, it was great tonight." He smiled at her.

"Still thank you." She smiled.

"Well, then I have to say thank you as well."

"No there really isn't any need for you to thank me."

"There is." Mark smiled.

"No." Addison shook her head. "You did me a big favour."

"Will you stop now?" He smirked.

"Will you?" She smiled.

"Only when you stop as well."

"Okay." Addison nodded. "We'll both stop."

"Okay." Mark gave her a big smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mark." She smiled at him.

"Sure, good night, Addison." He kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, Mark." She watched him walk down the steps before she shut the front door.

---

A few months later, Derek missed dinner with his wife again and sent Mark instead of him. They skipped dinner and watched a DVD instead. Derek had missed a lot of things during those months, sending Mark each time instead. Addison was starting to feel like Mark was her husband instead of Derek. She was fed up of seeing little of her husband and had opened a bottle of wine and had drunk nearly three quarters of it.

Mark filled both their glasses again and handed Addison her glass. "Cheers, Addi." He smiled. She smiled drunkenly and took a big sip. "It's fun drinking with you. We haven't done that since med school."

"No we haven't." Addison hiccupped slightly. "We used to play strip poker."

"Ohh...those strip poker nights." Mark grinned widely.

"I always used to lose." She pouted.

"I remember that, you were a big loser at that game." He smirked.

"Oh shut up." She slapped him in the arm.

Mark leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Want to prove me wrong?"

"I'll whip your butt!" She declared, standing up to get the cards and swaying slightly.

"I don't think so, Addi." Mark grinned.

"I will, just you wait." She found the cards and walked back to him. Mark grinned and took a sip of his wine before they started the game. Within a few minutes Addison was topless, sat in front of Mark in a black lacy bra.

"You're not good at that game." He grinned at her before he laid his cards down.

"Beginner's luck." She mumbled before removing her jeans, revealing the matching thong. Marks eyes widened and he let his eyes wander up and down her body. "Come on, deal the cards." Addison looked at him.

"Impatient, are we?" He grinned and did as he was told. This time it was Mark who lost, making him take off his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. "Like what you see?" Marl smirked as he saw her staring at him.

"You've been working out." She stated, taking another sip of wine, making the room spin more than it already was.

"I have." He dealt the cards again.

Mark once again lost making Addison smirk. "Now who's losing?"

"Just wait." Mark grinned as he took his jeans off, his eyes never leaving her perfect body.

"Yeah, yeah." They were both sat in their underwear as Mark dealt the cards again.

"And who is the looser now?" Mark grinned widely as he won again.

"Oh shut up." She rolled her eyes and reached around to unclasp her bra, having trouble wile drunk.

"Do you need help?" Mark couldn't wait to get rid of that bra and moved closer to her. Addison nodded and frowned as she fumbled with the clasp. He reached behind her und unclasped it, gazing down at her breasts. Addison watched as the look in his eyes changed, and he stayed close to her after removing her bra. "You're beautiful." His eyes wandered back to look into hers while his hands rested on her hips.

Addison looked at him and could feel his breath on her skin. Mark moved his hands upwards over her stomach, his eyes never leaving hers. She closed her eyes at the touch of his hands on her skin. He watched her before he pressed his lips softly against hers, his hands cupping her breasts.

"Derek." Addison whispered, kissing him back. Mark parted her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth, ignoring her whisper. Her arms snaked around his neck, pulling him closer so her breasts were pressed against his bare chest. His mouth escaped a low moan and his hands roamed over her back.

"I missed you, Derek." She whispered, her hands running through his hair as she kissed him. Mark gently laid her back and moved his mouth to her breasts, circling her nipple. Addison gasped, her hands roaming through his hair. One hand caressed her breast while the other wandered down to her panties, rubbing her through the soft material. She let out a little moan, parting her lips slightly. Mark kissed her passionately and slid her panties down her long legs.

Addison moaned softly, her eyes closed. He softly stroked her inner thighs and felt the bulge in his boxers getting uncomfortable.

"Derek." She breathed. "I want you." Mark got rid of his boxers before he softly slid into her wet entrance and a low moan escaped his mouth at the contact. Addison wrapped a leg around his waist, her hands on his back. He started to thrust into her slowly, his hands caressing her breasts. Their hips met in a clumsy way, whether it was from the alcohol or the fact that they had never done it before together. Mark moved in and out of her faster and harder, rubbing her clit furiously.

Just then the front door opened and Derek walked in. He gasped and stood frozen in entrance, seeing his best friend screwing his wife. Addison gave a small moan as Mark quickened his pace and sucked on her nipple, feeling his realise near. Derek just couldn't believe what he was seeing.

When he heard Addison's loud moans he couldn't hold it back any longer. "You could at least have made her orgasm, she was faking that!" Derek hissed.

Addison pulled back instantly, her eyes widening as she saw Derek stood there. "Derek…"

"Get back to your manwhore!" Derek yelled.

"Derek, no, I thought it was you I swear!"

"You thought it was me when you screwed Mark!?" He turned around and looked at her spiteful.

"I was drunk!"

"And you think that's an excuse?!"

"You're not here! You're never here!"

"Now it's my fault or what?"

"You were supposed to be here with me tonight! Not Mark! You!"

"And because of that you decide to screw him?!" Derek hissed.

"No! He kissed me first!"

"You could have stopped him! Ever heard of that?"

"I was drunk!"

"Shut up, that's a lame excuse!"

"So is I have to work!"

"You screwed up, Addison!"

"So did you!"

"You were the one who had sex with someone else!"

"You've been having an affair with your work! You've neglected me and Tana!"

"Just accuse me! That's typical for you!"

"You are not the one who has to try and explain to our eighteen month old where her daddy is!"

"From now on you can tell her that mommy couldn't keep her legs closed for Uncle Mark and because of that daddy isn't here anymore."

Addison stared at him as he walked down the steps. Derek walked out of the house slamming the door shut. She felt the tears roll down her cheeks and she grasped the wall for support. "Get out, Mark." She whispered.

"Addi." He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Get out, Mark!" She yelled and moved from his grasp. Mark looked down and left the house. Addison slid down the wall, beginning to sob.

--

The next day Addison made herself look as presentable as possible before she left the house and headed to Carolyn's to pick up Montana. Carolyn opened the door as she heard a knock and smiled at Addison.

"Is Tana ready?" Addison shifted slightly.

"Sure, are you okay?" She looked at her.

"I'm fine, I just need my daughter."

"Okay." Carolyn walked into the living room, where Montana was playing. Addison followed, picking up her daughter and pulling her close. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Carolyn looked at Addison. Addison didn't reply, just held her daughter close, trying not to cry. "Addison, look at me." She tried again. Slowly Addison looked up at her mother-in-law. "What happened?" Carolyn placed a hand on hers.

"I screwed up."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Carolyn sat down and told Addison to do the same.

"I slept with Mark." Addison closed her eyes, not wanting to see her mother-in-law's expression. Carolyn gasped, not believing what she just heard. "Derek sent Mark in his place once again for our dinner and I got angry and got drunk."

"And because of that you slept with Mark?"

Addison nodded, kissing the top of Montana's head. Carolyn sighed and looked at her daughter-in-law. "I should go." Addison stood up quickly. "Thanks for having Tana."

"Yeah I think you should." Carolyn was shocked and disappointed.

Addison got Montana's stuff before walking to the front door. "Bye Carolyn."

"Bye." She watched them leave. Addison walked down to her car and strapped Montana in before getting in herself.


End file.
